Memories Replaced
by Dawn8808
Summary: Quinn wakes up after her accident and thinks that she is dating Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn groaned quietly as her eyes fluttered open and a harsh light invaded her senses. A dull ache resonated through her head making her quickly shut her eyes again and bring her hand up to rub at her temple.

"Aah" She whined as a sharp pain shot through the back of her hand about halfway up. Quinn squinted her eyes open and glanced at her hand to see that it had an IV in it. Her forehead scrunched up in confusion as she opened her eyes up completely and took in her surroundings.

An all-white room greeted her as she looked around. There were lots of different machines that she knew little about. A chair sat off to the side of the bed beside her, and what appeared to be a person bundled into a ball of what she assumed was white covers.

Quinn groaned again as she tried to move her aching body to get more comfortable. Her left leg felt like dead weight, and as she moved her eyes down over her body she found out why. A large cast covered most of her leg, ending at mid-thigh. _What the hell happened to me? _She thought to herself as she tried to get a better look at the rest of her body.

Cuts and bruises marred her porcelain skin to the point that she felt her stomach turn at the thought of all the scars she would probably have after this. Quinn heard a muffled groan to her right and turned her eyes as the person in the chair shifted a little and then finally unwound themselves enough to sit up.

Hazel eyes widened as she realized it wasn't a bundle of blankets on the person, but a wedding dress. Quinn's brain went into a tailspin as her memory flooded back to her. She was on her way to Rachel. She had just texted her saying she was on her way. That's all she could remember. Everything else was just blank after that moment.

"What happened?" Quinn croaked out through her throat that she just noticed was so dry and raw that she winced directly after. Rachel let out a squeak and her eyes popped open at the sound of the raspy voice.

"Oh my god... You're awake" Rachel quickly scooted her chair closer to the bed and took hold of Quinn's hand. "How are you feeling?.. I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up.. Or that you'd have amnesia when you did. You don't have amnesia do you? Oh my god... Do you remember who I am Quinn?" Quinn couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her as the brunette rambled away as usual, but immediately regretted it as her body protested with sharp pain through her ribs.

"Relax Rachel" She rasped out before coughing a little. Rachel huffed in response as a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Sorry" Rachel apologized as she reached over and picked up a cup of water off of the bedside table. "You know how I get" Quinn smiled slightly in thanks as she placed a straw in the cup and held it up to her lips.

"So what happened?" Quinn asked again after drinking the entire cup of water and then letting her head fall back against the pillows. Her eyes followed Rachel as she placed the empty cup back on the table and pushed the loose tendrils of hair that had fallen down into her face behind her ear.

"You were in a car accident Quinn..." She paused and her eyes flickered up to meet Quinn's before quickly darting away again. "And well... Let's just say it was bad" She finished and then cleared her throat.

"I'm assuming I have a broken leg?" Quinn questioned, letting her eyes linger on the heavy cast on her leg. She saw Rachel nod her head a little out of the corner of her eye before looking back over at her. "What else?"

"Oh... Umm..." Rachel's eyes darted around Quinn's body as if she didn't know where to start before they settled on her head. "I'll start at the top I guess... You have a concussion, your shoulder was dislocated, two broken ribs on your right side, also a sprained wrist on your right side, and then your broken leg on your left side obviously"

Quinn lets out a puff of breath and winces as she shifts a little in bed. "Is that all?.. I was expecting worse than that from the way I feel" She joked making a small grin slip onto Rachel's face as she shook her head. "I mean... I feel like I got hit by a truck or something" Rachel snorted making a smile form on Quinn's bruised face.

"You did" The brunette replied after a minute. She wiped at her eyes where tears had started to form. Quinn tried to lift her eyebrow, but found that her face didn't want to cooperate with her at all.

"Did what?" She questioned confusedly as she tried to think back to what she said. It seems her brain doesn't like to cooperate any more than her face does though. Rachel blinked at her in response.

"Well you did get hit by a truck... It's actually not as funny now as it was when I thought you were joking a minute ago..." The shorter girl trailed off and a little blush crept onto her cheeks. Quinn scrunched her face up as she tried to remember the accident, but everything after texting Rachel seemed to be in a haze.

"I can't remember it... All I remember is texting you... And then nothing" The blonde replied tiredly. _You're not tired. You just woke up. _Quinn thought to herself as her eyelids fluttered closed. _Okay... So maybe I'm a little tired. _

"I should go and let you rest" Rachel said quietly as she stood up from the chair. "I've been so worried that I haven't been home the past two days"

"I thought I smelled something" Quinn replied with a little grin, peeking one eye open to see Rachel's mouth fall open to give an indignant scoff.

"Glad to see your witty sarcasm is back" The brunette answered with a shake of her head. "And here I was hoping that the wreck had at least knocked that out of you"

"I'm just joking baby... You know you smell wonderful" The blonde reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand from where she was gathering her stuff up. The diva's mouth opened and closed a few times before her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What?" She sputtered after a few seconds of staring at the girl with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"I said you smell wonderful..." Quinn reiterated back making Rachel snap her jaw closed and shake her head slightly before pulling her hand away to keep gathering her things. "I'm sorry I missed our date by the way... I promise I'll make it up to you"

The blonde watched as the shorter girl tensed up and her eyes narrowed to little slits as she stared at her. "Quinn Fabray are you playing a sick joke on me right now?.. Cause this really isn't amusing"

Quinn shook her head and frowned at the way the girl was looking at her, like she'd gone crazy or something. "No... I really am sorry... What's with the dress by the way? .. Were we supposed to be role playing on this date?" She questioned with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. _Oh yay... They work again. _

A blush quickly rose to the brunette's cheeks and she squeaked before taking a step back away from the bed. "I uh... I have to go Quinn... I'll call your Mom and tell her you woke up" Quinn's face fell as her girlfriend completely disregarded her and backed slowly towards the door.

"Okay..." Quinn sighed before closing her eyes again. "I love you Rach" Quinn jumped as she heard another squeak followed by the door to her room slamming. _What the hell is going on with her? _She thought to herself as she slipped back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"It's perfectly normal to be confused... She had a lot of head trauma sweetie" Leroy said as he glanced over his paperwork. Rachel huffed and stomped her foot making him glance up at her.<p>

"Confused is when she wakes up and doesn't know why she's in the hospital... Not when she wakes up and thinks that we are in a relationship" Rachel whisper yells as she places her palms down onto the table in front of her father.

"Maybe you just misunderstood what she was implying" He answered back making Rachel shake her head and sigh.

"She asked me if I was wearing this dress because we were role playing Dad... What do YOU think that would imply?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him determinedly. His mouth opened a few times to reply before he closed his mouth completely and made a small 'hmm' ing sound.

"Well look sweetie... If Quinn thinks that you two are dating then you can't tell her that you're not" Rachel squeaked indignantly in response.

"Well why not?" She asked as she flopped back into the chair behind her and pouted. Leroy lifted his eyebrow and gave his daughter a stern look making her shrink a little in the chair.

"Because Quinn is really confused right now and needs a lot of help... The last thing she needs is a broken heart too... Eventually her real memory will come back and everything will be normal again" Rachel sighed and nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Until then... Just go along with what she says okay?"

"But Dad... I'm with Finn..." Rachel started only to be cut off as Leroy held up his hand in front of her. The diva huffed and crossed her arms.

"And I'm sure Finn will understand that Quinn needs you right now" Leroy smiled at the pouting girl before going back to his paperwork.

"But what if... What if she tries to kiss me?" Rachel bit her lip lightly and stared at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"Well you've kissed people before Rachel" Leroy replied with a shrug of his shoulders not even glancing up from his papers. "You're going to be an actress sweetie... Think of this as practice"

The brunette rolled her eyes before turning on her heel to march out of her father's office. "Some dad you are... Pimping out your only daughter" She muttered under her breath just loud enough for him to hear.

"Good chat sweetie" Leroy yelled back at the diva, who was now performing one of her classic storm outs.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Quinn's face broke into a smile as the tiny brunette swept into the room and gave her a casual wave.<p>

"Hey back" She replied, pushing herself up into a more comfortable position. The brunette gave her a small smile as she settled down into the chair beside the bed.

"I brought you your homework" Rachel said as she pulled her bag into her lap and pulled out a few books. "I wasn't sure if you would feel up to doing it... But I thought I'd get it just in case" She finished, leaning over to set the books on the bedside table.

"Thanks Rach... I've been going stir crazy in here" The blonde states as she reaches out and pulls the diva's hand into hers. "At least now I'll have something to focus on" She feels Rachel tense up a little before giving her a stiff smile.

"So... Umm... Everyone in glee has been really worried" Quinn frowned at the uncomfortable look that her girlfriend was now sporting. "They're all going to stop by tonight"

"Is everything okay baby? ..You've been acting kind of different" Rachel's eyes widened a little bit and she gulped making the blonde's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Rach... What is it?"

"It's... Uh... Well" The diva floundered for a few seconds before snapping her jaw closed and sighing in resignation. "It's nothing Quinn... Everything is fine"

The blonde dropped the brunette's hand and scoffed in response to the answer. "You're lying to me" She saw the shorter girl shake her head quickly out of the corner of her eye. "Yes you are... You tense up every time I touch you, and you haven't even kissed me since the accident"

Rachel sighed again and rubbed her hands down over her face before standing from the chair. Quinn was sure she was about to storm out of the room like she usually did, but was surprised when the brunette picked her hand up and settled herself down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry okay..." The blonde quirked her eyebrow up in surprise. Now she knew something was going on, Rachel never apologized for something this fast. "I've just been so worried about you... And I'm under a lot of stress with the final auditions for NYADA..." Quinn frowned as she trailed off.

"Oh Rach... I completely forgot about that coming up next week" The blonde reached out and held the fidgeting hands in the brunette's lap. "I'm sorry I got mad... I've just missed you" The brunette let out a little sigh of relief before giving Quinn a small smile.

"It's okay... I... I've missed you too" Quinn smiled at the cute blush that rose to shorter girl's cheeks. "But I really do have to go soon... I have to practice tonight" Rachel's blush deepened as she looked up and caught the look the blonde was giving her.

"You could practice here... I could reward you for doing a good job" The brunette's jaw dropped open a little bit as Quinn winked at her suggestively.

"I umm... I really must... You know... What's that word I'm looking for?" The diva stuttered out making a little giggle slip out of the blonde's mouth. "Umm... Focus... Yeah... I need to focus" Her laugh got louder as Rachel groaned and buried her face in her hands embarrassedly.

"Okaaaay... Can I at least have a kiss before you go?" Quinn put on her best pouting face as the brunette's head snapped up comically. Rachel's eyes widened and she spluttered for a few seconds before nodding her head slowly.

"O-Okay..." The blonde chuckled at the gasp of surprise the diva let out when she wrapped her good arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. Quinn reached her hand up and brushed her fingers lightly across the brunette's cheek, causing her breath to hitch before she pushed forward and pressed her lips against the one's that she's been craving.

The kiss was soft, their lips barely brushing against each other, but it was enough to make the diva's breathing pick up and her heart to thud excitedly. "Mmmm" Rachel whimpered quietly as the blond brushed her tongue across her bottom lip and then sucked it lightly before pulling back.

"I've missed those lips" Quinn mumbled as her eyes slipped open to find the brunette with her eyes still closed and her mouth hanging open slightly. She brushed her thumb across Rachel's bottom lip causing a set of chocolate eyes to flutter open and stare into hers.

"Wow" She whispered causing Quinn to give her a little smile in response before leaning forward to peck her lips again lightly.

"What's up guys?" The blonde closed her eyes and grimaced as the voice permeated the atmosphere she was enjoying with Rachel. The brunette squeaked and quickly pulled away from her before looking over her shoulder.

"F-Finn... I thought you were going to be here later" Rachel stuttered out nervously as she stood up from the bed and started smoothing out her skirt. Quinn frowned and shot her girlfriend a confused look before settling her eyes back on her oaf of an ex-boyfriend.

"I was... But I wanted to see you... And I knew that you would visit Quinn before going home to practice" Quinn felt anger flash inside as the boy ambled over and leaned down as if he was going to kiss Rachel. She felt a little sense of satisfaction as the brunette placed her hand on Finn's chest and pushed him back.

"Finn, can I talk to you outside please?" The diva asked as her eyes flitted over to the blonde for a second before settling back on him. Finn wore a confused constipated look as he nodded his head before turning and going back out the door.

"I'll call you later tonight okay?" Quinn asked as the brunette picked her bag up off the floor and headed towards the door. She paused with her hand on the handle and turned her head towards the blonde.

"How about I'll call you when I'm done practicing?" Rachel smiled as the blonde nodded her head. "Okay... Bye Quinn" The brunette gave a little wave over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I was seriously not expecting to get that big of a response. You guys are so sweet. :) I have to work the next three days and then I'll get to work on the next chapter. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you guys think. It makes me happy and even more motivated to write for you. :D**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that even supposed to mean Rachel?" Finn huffed and towered over the tiny diva. Rachel glared and crossed her arms across her chest letting him know that she wasn't backing down because of his childish fit. "How do you pretend to date someone?"<p>

The brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh I don't know Finn… Maybe the same way you pretended that you wanted to be with me that one time to get me to come back to glee" She lifted her eyebrow up challengingly as the boy shot her a dumbfounded look. Actually, that was the same look he always had.

"But we're engaged Rachel… We're supposed to be married actually" Finn shot back, completely ignoring what the diva said. "You shouldn't be running around pretending to date other people… How is that gonna make me look?" The brunette scoffed as her fiancé tried once again to make everything about him.

"I don't give a damn how it makes you look Finn" Rachel stomped her foot angrily and took a threatening step closer to him. "And yes, we are engaged… And as my fiancé I expect you to not only understand, but completely support my decision to help a friend that needs me" The giant oaf gritted his teeth and his face flushed red as the diva poked him in the chest.

"Help a friend?" Finn scoffed in the brunettes face before throwing his hands up. "So if I went out and had sex with Santana because she was confused about her sexuality… I would just be helping a friend right?"

Rachel felt her insecurities kick in and she took a step away from the boy as if she'd been slapped. "I believe you already did that Finn… And if I remember correctly I forgave you for it" The diva stated with as much authority as she could muster at this point.

"Hey guys… Is everything okay?" A familiar voice asked making Rachel glance to her left to find the rest of the glee club eyeing them curiously. Rachel set her mouth into a thin line and shot Finn a disappointed look.

"Everything is fine… I was just leaving" The brunette answered monotonously, never taking her eyes off the boy who she was supposed to marry just three days ago. She shook her head before brushing past him towards her car.

"Hey!" Finn grabbed the diva's arm making her stop suddenly. "We're not finished talking about this" He whispered angrily into her ear.

Rachel pulled her arm from his grip and shot a glare over her shoulder. "Yes we are Finn… Don't call me if you know what's good for you"

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry speaking" The diva answered her phone without looking at the caller ID. She heard a little chuckle permeate through the speaker making a small smile slip onto her face.<p>

"Do you always answer your phone like that when you don't know who it is?" An amused voice questioned as she laid the phone down on her desk and put it on speaker phone. Rachel felt a small blush work its way onto her cheeks, and she was happy that the blonde couldn't see her right now.

"It just so happens that I do Fabray" Rachel furrowed her brows and crossed out a couple of lines on the paper in front of her before sighing as she leaned back in her chair and felt her back pop a few times. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No… It's just so… You" Quinn answered with another little chuckle. The diva rubbed at her eyes tiredly before picking up her phone and flopping onto her bed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She let out another little sigh as she buried her head in her pillow and closed her eyes. "That I have perfect etiquette?"

"No" The diva's forehead scrunched up in confusion at the short answer. "It means it was adorable" The blonde finished, causing a grin as well as a blush to slip onto Rachel's face.

"Thank you" The brunette whispered tiredly before reaching down to pull her blanket up over her body.

"You never called" The blonde stated, hearing the diva making a small 'mmm' ing noise as acknowledgment. "It was getting late… So I just called you"

"Mhmm" The brunette mumbled tiredly into her pillow.

"Let me guess… You're wearing your favorite yellow button up pajamas, with the stars on them… You're cuddled up with the quilt your grandma made for you when you were a baby… And you're wearing those sexy green underwear with the little black bow on the front?" Rachel's eyes fluttered open and a little gasp escaped her as the blonde described everything down to what underwear she had on.

"You're psychic… Or stalking me…" The diva mumbled out making Quinn laugh loudly through the speaker. "How did you know?" She questioned with a little pout.

"Well… You wear those yellow pajamas when you're really tired and stressed about something… And you only sleep with that quilt when you're worried about stuff that's coming up…" The blonde answered making Rachel nod her head tiredly in response before realizing that Quinn couldn't see her.

"Uh huh… And how did you know about my underwear?" She asked, burying her head in her pillow again as her cheeks flushed.

"You always wear sexy underwear to bed… You told me once that even when you're alone you never know who you might need to impress in your dreams… I just got lucky guessing it was the green pair" Quinn responded nonchalantly. "You don't date someone for eight months without picking up on a few things babe" Rachel's mind instantly started doing the math at the blonde's response.

"Eight months… So ummm… Prom?" The brunette asked unsurely. Quinn made a kind of tutting noise through the phone before answering.

"Yeah… At least that's how I remember it" She replied as if Rachel had gone crazy for not remembering such a big detail. "Are you sure I'm the one with head trauma?"

"Sorry… I guess I'm even more tired than I realized" The diva mumbled quietly as she tried to cover herself. "I've been working on my song for my audition all night"

"Okay… Well I'll let you sleep then" The blonde said as Rachel had already started to drift off. "I'll see your beautiful face in the morning though right?" Quinn paused after the question and the diva sighed and shifted a little.

"Mhmm… Bright and early" She mumbled making Quinn chuckle quietly.

"Night Rach… Love you"

* * *

><p>"Owww… Are you sure this is the easiest?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth as her physical therapist did some 'easy stretches' on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure we skipped a few levels"<p>

"Just a few more and we can stop okay Ms. Fabray?" The blonde scrunched her face up in concentration and nodded her head. She bit her lip hard as the lady pushed her arm up over her head and held it.

"Jesus Christ are you done yet?" Quinn yelled out as the lady finally released her arm and slowly lowered it back to her side. She swiped angrily at the few tears that had managed to escape before cradling her now aching shoulder.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray… I know I did not just hear you take the lord's name in vain" The blonde silently cursed under her breath as her mother's voice rang through the room. "I heard you yelling all the way down the hall"

Quinn glared at the physical therapist that was slipping out of the room quietly before letting out a sigh and settling her eyes on her mother. "I'm sorry mom… That lady was trying to rip my arm off and I got a little upset about it" The blonde replied sarcastically as she tried to slip her sling back on with one hand.

"I'm sure you're being dramatic Quinnie" Her mom stated as she sidled up next to the bed and helped her get her sling back on. Quinn sighed in relief as she finally let her arm relax and laid back against the pillows.

"Well that's what it felt like to me" The blonde said as a timid knock on the door made her turn her eyes that way. She couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face at the sight of the tiny diva who was paused unsurely in the doorway.

"Oh come on in sweetie… Quinnie here was just whining about physical therapy" Quinn shot her mother a look before rolling her eyes and motioning for Rachel to come on in. The brunette smiled shyly and stepped into the room. "You must be Rachel… Quinnie just goes on and on about you and your singing" A light blush colored the diva's cheeks as she glanced over at the blonde.

"Moooom…" The blonde groaned and gave her mother a pointed look. Judy shrugged and waved her hand dismissingly at her daughter.

"Well you do… But fine… I can see that I'm embarrassing you" Quinn nodded her head in agreement with the older Fabray. "I'll leave you two alone for a little bit… I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me" Judy gave a little wave to Rachel as she swept out of the room.

"Sorry about her…" The blonde apologized as the still flushed diva moved over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"That's okay Quinnie" Rachel replied playfully causing the blonde to groan and shake her head. "So you go on and on about me huh?" The diva giggled at the slight blush that rose to Quinn's cheeks in response.

"Stop picking on me… I'm in pain" The blonde poked her bottom lip out for emphasis. Rachel giggled a few more seconds before clearing her throat to sober herself a little.

"Really? Or did you just want me to stop embarrassing you?" The brunette asked with a half serious look on her face. Quinn shifted a bit and grimaced at the dull ache resonating through her shoulder.

"Really… Stupid physical therapist tried to kill me just mere moments ago" The blonde replied sarcastically making Rachel snigger quietly. "In all seriousness though… My shoulder does hurt pretty bad right now" The brunette frowned as Quinn rubbed at her shoulder.

"Here let me… I'm well versed in the art of massage" The diva stated as she brushed the blonde's hand away and replaced it with her own. Quinn groaned quietly and relaxed back into the bed as her hands went to work on her sore shoulder.

"Mmmm… Such talented fingers" Rachel paused her hands and felt her face heat up at the implication as the blonde grinned and winked at her playfully.

"You really have got to stop saying things like that… I'm convinced that my face will have a permanent red hue from being around you" The diva stated embarrassedly as she let her hands go back to work to distract herself.

"You never had a problem with it before… In fact I remember that you liked it quite a lot in the past" Quinn waggled her eyebrows playfully as the brunette's cheeks flushed even more. The blonde grinned as Rachel ducked her head to try and hide the blush. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed baby"

The brunette stayed quiet as she let her blush dissipate and continued to rub at Quinn's shoulder. "So… Are you gonna be here tomorrow when I get out?" The blonde asked making Rachel's head pop up.

"You're going home tomorrow?" She asked with a big grin taking over her features. Quinn nodded making the diva squeal excitedly. "Oh my gosh… That's so great Quinn" The blonde chuckled as Rachel basically bounced on the edge of the bed.

"You'll still come visit me every day right?" Quinn asked with a little pout causing the brunette to chuckle and nod her head. "Good… Cause I've definitely missed having you all to myself" She finished as she leaned in and brushed her lips against Rachel's lightly.

The diva's breath hitched and her mouth fell open a little bit as Quinn pulled back and brushed some hair behind her ear. "I… Ummm… What were we talking about?" Rachel stuttered out confusedly as her forehead scrunched up.

"Just about how I can't wait to get you alone and do dirty things to you Rachel Berry" The blonde winked playfully and then laughed as the diva's jaw dropped open and she let out a little squeak. "I'm kidding jeez… Well… Kinda"

"W-What? …So you don't want to do dirty things to me?" Rachel asked in complete seriousness causing the blonde to giggle at the disappointed tone.

"Oh I do… I just think it will be a while before I can do all the things I have in mind" The brunette blushed as her mind started thinking of what 'all the things' could entail.

"A-And what kind of things did you have in mind?" Rachel asked as her blush deepened and her stomach fluttered nervously. She didn't miss the slight darkening of hazel irises as they raked over her form causing her to shiver imperceptibly.

"Well…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. You guys are absolutely amazing. I'm so happy to hear not only from some familiar people that have been with me for a long time, but also for all the new ones that are reviewing now. It makes me so happy every time I get to hear what one of you thinks about my writing. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the writing coming. :) **

* * *

><p>"Owww… Could you be a little more careful please?" Quinn groaned and clutched at her cast covered leg after it was rammed into the door frame. Rachel bit her lip sheepishly and pulled the wheelchair back away from the door before safely passing through to the foyer of the house.<p>

"I'm sorry… I've never been very good at judging my distance" The brunette apologized as she wheeled her into living room. "Do you want to sit on the couch?"

"Actually… I've been living on hospital food for the past week… Do you think you could maybe cook me something edible?" The blonde poked her bottom lip out for effect making the diva roll her eyes before nodding her head with a little smile.

"Just because they wouldn't give you bacon for every meal doesn't mean it wasn't edible Quinn" Rachel lectured as she pushed her into the kitchen and stopped beside the table. The blonde let out a mock gasp of disgust.

"How dare you Rachel Barbra Berry… Bacon is one of my main food groups… It's a must at all meal times" Quinn cocked her eyebrow up and gave the brunette a serious look that was met with a laugh and a non-committal hand wave in her direction as the diva went to rummage through the fridge.

"What do you want to eat?" Rachel asked with a quick look over her shoulder. She raised her eyebrow at the blonde whose eyes shot up from her ass just as she looked back.

"Hmm?" Quinn mumbled confusedly as a set of chocolate eyes locked onto hers. "What did you ask?"

"I asked what you wanted to eat Quinn" The diva responded with a little chuckle as she turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "Though from where your gaze just was I can only imagine what the answer might be" The blonde's face immediately flushed, but that didn't stop her from giving her girlfriend a little grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know" She retorted with a little wink towards the diva. Quinn chuckled at the blush that formed on the brunette's face before she rolled her eyes and turned back towards the fridge. "I'm kidding… How about some waffles?"

"I could do waffles… Do you have the mix somewhere?" Rachel asked as she turned from the fridge to set some eggs on the counter. The blonde nodded her head lightly and pointed up towards the cabinets.

"Should be in the cabinet beside the fridge… All the way up top" Quinn chuckled at the look of disbelief the diva shot her as she opened the cabinet and looked up.

"You had to pick waffles didn't you?" The brunette grunted as she stood on her tip toes and reached as far as she could before stomping her foot and turning to glare at a smirking blonde. "This isn't funny Quinn… There's no way I can reach that and you know it"

"Climb up" Quinn stated earning her a scoff and an are you serious right now look from the diva. "C'mon Rach… I really want waffles" The blonde pouted, poking her bottom lip out like she knew Rachel couldn't resist.

"Dammit Quinn… That's not fair" Rachel huffed and stomped her foot once more for good measure before turning to hoist herself up onto the counter. "I hate you right now" She mumbled under her breath causing the blonde's smirk to widen as she used her good leg and arm to inch her wheelchair closer to annoyed diva.

"Got it" The brunette stated triumphantly as she clutched the box of waffle mix in her hand and hopped down from the counter backwards. Rachel let out a little squeak and dropped the box as she was quickly pulled off her feet and into the blonde's lap.

"Me too" Quinn stated as the diva's eyes met hers. The brunette blushed and squirmed embarrassedly as she noticed the husky tone of the blonde's voice and her darkened irises. "You really shouldn't wear you skirts that short you know?"

"I… Ummm… I'm sorry?" Rachel squeaked again as Quinn's hand landed on her thigh and squeezed lightly. "Ummm… I should probably get started on the waffles… Yeah…" The brunette mumbled out followed by a little whimper as the blonde's hand slid up a bit higher.

"Shut up Rachel" Quinn ordered as she leaned a little closer and brushed her lips across the diva's jawline. She smirked as she felt Rachel's hands fist her shirt and a little moan escaped her lips. "You are so sexy" The blonde mumbled against her ear feeling her shiver lightly in response.

"Jesus Quinn" The brunette husked out as she tilted her head back to give Quinn's wandering lips more access. Rachel's hand had just tangled in short blonde hair when her eyes shot open and she let out a surprised squeak at the distinct vibration she felt against her backside.

"Holy shit" Quinn groaned and buried her face in the brunette's neck as little jolts of pleasure shot through her body from the vibrations. She felt Rachel squirm against her and finally she slipped out of her lap.

"My phone must have fallen out of the waistband of my skirt" The diva stated after clearing her throat embarrassedly. She looked unsure for a second and hesitated before reaching down to pull the phone from the blonde's lap.

"Who was it?" Quinn questioned after taking a few deep breaths to calm her body's raging hormones down. Rachel tapped out something on her phone before setting it on the counter and turning her attention back to the blonde.

"It was my Dad… I'll make your waffles and then I have to go okay?" Quinn nodded silently as the diva busied herself around the kitchen and refused to meet her eyes.

"Will you come back later tonight?" The blonde asked, hating how desperate she sounded at the moment. Rachel looked up from where she was stirring the batter and bit her lip lightly.

"Ummm… We'll see okay?" The brunette shook her head lightly and went back to what she was doing. Quinn sighed to herself. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p>Rachel glanced down at her phone one more time before looking around the empty park she was currently swinging in.<p>

**2:00pm from Finn: Heeley Pk 3. Need 2 talk. **

Rachel sighed at her fiancé's inability to use anything but text talk, something that she hated and absolutely refused to use. _Quinn never uses text talk_. Rachel mused to herself before snapping her head up as she heard the distinctive sound of leaves crunching under feet.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she saw Finn ambling towards her with his hands shoved in his pockets. She hated that he was always late whenever they had plans.

"You're late" She stated when he got close enough to hear her. She stood from the swing and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Only by like twenty minutes… I had to finish my game I was playing on COD" He stated as if that should make it okay. Rachel sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"You're the one who asked me to meet you here Finn… I shouldn't have had to wait on you" Finn stared at her dumbly and just nodded his head as if he was listening. "Never mind… What did you want anyway?" He perked up as he realized the diva was finished talking and it was his turn.

"I wanted to apologize… I should trust you to make your own decisions… Even if I don't think they're very cool with us being engaged and all" Rachel quirked her eyebrow up at the boy's sad attempt at an apology. "I miss you Rach"

Finn took the brunette's silence as acceptance of his apology causing him to give her a dopey smile before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers sloppily. _Why are his lips always so chapped and dry? Quinn's lips are always so soft… _

"Finn wait…" Rachel placed her hand on the giant's chest and pushed him back slightly. He grinned at her and squeezed her hips a little too tightly causing her to wince.

"Wanna come over to my house?… Burt and Mom are gone." Finn tried to give her a sexy wink but ended up looking like he had something stuck in his eye. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"Are you serious Finn?... Is that all this was about?" The brunette motioned around earning her a confused look from the boy. "Did you just want sex?"

"No… I mean I do… But I meant the apology part too" Finn shot back causing Rachel to scoff in disbelief. _How did I ever get to the point where I wanted to marry him? Was I on drugs or what? _

"You're an ass… You know that?" Finn's face turned a little red in response. "And I don't know what you need me for anyway… You could handle yourself in about ten seconds… If it took that long at all" Rachel continued making the giant grit his teeth and clench his fists.

"Screw you Rachel" Finn yelled taking a step forward to tower over the tiny brunette. Rachel scoffed and pushed him in the chest to get him away from her.

"You wish" She flung back as she turned on her heel and started to storm away before turning back around. "And don't you dare try to call me Finn Hudson… Not until you decide to stop being such a selfish asshole"

* * *

><p>Rachel wiped at her tears and sighed as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jacket. <em>3 new texts. 5 missed calls.<em>

**3:45pm from Quinn: I miss you…**

**4:50pm from Quinn: Where are you? I called your house and your Dad said you never came home. I'm getting worried. Call me please! **

**4:51pm Missed Call: Quinn**

**4:52pm Missed Call: Quinn**

**5:15pm from Quinn: Seriously Rachel. If I did something to make you mad I'm sorry. Just call me back. I'm going crazy here. **

**5:30pm Missed Call: Finn**

**5:45pm Missed Call: Quinn**

**6:00pm Missed Call: Quinn**

Rachel sighed and opened a new text message before tapping away at the keys.

**6:10pm to Quinn: Sorry I worried you. I'm okay. Do you think I could come over?**

The brunette grunted as she pushed herself up from where she was sitting on the curb outside her house. She really was planning on going inside at some point, but she didn't feel like answering all the questions her fathers were sure to throw at her.

**6:12pm from Quinn: Oh thank god. Of course you can come over. Just use the key under the mat like you usually do. **

**6:13pm from Quinn: And by the way. I will kill you if you ever worry me like that again! **

Rachel smiled to herself and pulled her jacket around her body a little more as the wind picked up and blew leaves around her. She started walking down the sidewalk as she tapped out a reply on her phone.

**6:15pm to Quinn: I'll be over in ten minutes. **

**6:16pm to Dad: Staying at Quinn's tonight. I'll call you in the morning. **

The brunette glanced up at the dark house as she trudged up the sidewalk, noticing the lone light on the second floor that was Quinn's room. She sighed as she tried to turn the handle before remembering what Quinn's text said. She bent down and pulled the spare key out from under the mat before slipping it into the lock and pushing the door open.

"Quinn?" Rachel yelled out as she placed the key on the table and locked the door behind her. The brunette pulled her jacket off and hung it up on the rack before slipping her shoes off.

"Upstairs Rach" She heard a muffled reply come down the stairs causing a small smile to form on her face as she started up, taking her time to glance at all the pictures of Quinn that lined the wall on the way.

"Hey" Rachel said as she pushed the door open to find Quinn sitting up in bed with a book opened in her lap. She smiled as her eyes lifted up and she pulled off her glasses. _She looks so cute in glasses. _

"Hi there… Where've you been all day missy?" The blonde asked as she sat her glasses on the bedside table and closed her book.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now… Do you think we could just go to sleep?" The brunette sighed in relief as Quinn nodded her head in response. "It's not even seven and I feel absolutely drained"

"You can borrow some clothes… Top drawer has pajamas in it" The blonde stated as she pointed to the white dresser beside her desk. Rachel smiled and nodded her head before walking over and rifling through the drawer.

Not thinking twice about it, the brunette quickly pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her skirt down over her hips before pulling on the perfectly worn WMHS Cheerleading t-shirt that she found. Rachel blushed furiously as she turned and caught the open mouthed stare that was being directed at her.

"You'll catch flies if you don't watch it Fabray" Rachel joked as she tried to hide her blush by turning back around to fold her clothes and lay them on top the dresser.

"Huh?" The blonde asked confusedly after snapping her jaw closed. Rachel shook her head and chuckled before walking over to climb in the bed next to her.

"Nothing Quinnie" The diva replied with a little smile before pulling the covers up over her and snuggling down into the pillows. She felt Quinn shift a little beside her before the lights flipped off and she felt an arm being snaked underneath her to pull her closer.

"Night baby" The blonde mumbled as the brunette let out a little sigh and settled her head down on her chest. Quinn heard her make a little 'mmm' ing sound as a reply. "I love you" She whispered before brushing her lips against the diva's forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt her squeeze her waist and cuddle closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. You make me so happy :). I wanted to get this posted today because I have to work the next two. I'm sure a lot of you will be happy with the middle part of this chapter ;). Keep the reviews coming. I'll try to get started on the next chapter on Friday.**

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed and her eyes fluttered open as the sun that was filtering in through her blinds finally reached her face and woke her from her sleep. She shifted a little and went to stretch her arm above her head only to find that she couldn't move the left side of her body.<p>

"Rach?" The blonde mumbled sleepily as she tried to give the sleeping diva a little shake to wake her. The brunette batted her hand away and muttered incoherently for a few seconds before turning onto her side away from Quinn and snuggling back into the pillows.

The blonde carefully slid her arm out from under Rachel's head before shaking it to get it to wake up. She sighed as she sat up against the head board of her bed and pulled her sling off to let her right arm free for a bit. Her shoulder popped quietly as she stretched, but after the initial sting it felt much better.

Quinn smiled as she glanced to her side and noticed for the first time that the t-shirt her girlfriend was wearing had ridden up in her sleep and her whole backside was now in view, as well as a sliver of a very toned abdomen. The blonde licked her lips and scooted a little closer before reaching up to brush the brunette's hair away from her neck.

"Raaaach" Quinn whispered against the diva's neck and giggled quietly before brushing her lips against the nape. Rachel shivered lightly and let out a little moan as the blonde moved her lips around to the side of her neck and started sucking softly.

"Mmmm" The brunette moaned again as the blonde nibbled her earlobe and grazed her hand over a toned thigh, stopping to give her hip a squeeze. Quinn's stomach fluttered as the tiny diva pressed her ass back against her and placed her hand over hers.

"Morning beautiful" The blonde mumbled against Rachel's skin before nipping at it playfully. The diva squirmed for a second and then squeezed Quinn's hand lightly.

"Mornin'" She replied breathily as she turned onto her back and pulled her shirt down self-consciously. Quinn gave her a little smile and squeezed her hip before leaning down to brush their lips together.

"I have morning breathe Quinn" Rachel squeaked as she quickly pulled back and covered her mouth causing the blonde to chuckle quietly and move her lips back down to the girl's neck. She couldn't suppress the shiver that shot down her spine as the brunette tangled her fingers in her short blonde locks and scraped her nails across her scalp.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Rachel Berry?" Quinn asked as she trailed her lips down to the diva's collarbone, earning her a sharp intake of breath and a slight tug to her hair. The blonde was sliding her hand up a little higher under the brunette's shirt when they were interrupted by a light knocking on the door.

"Quinnie… Are you awake sweetheart?" Quinn groaned and dropped her head against Rachel's chest before reluctantly pulling herself away as her mother's voice rang out through the room. She glanced over to see the diva quickly pulling the cover over her body as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I'm awake mom…" The blonde replied back with a slight edge to her voice that she had to clear her throat to get rid of. "Did you need something?"

"You have a visitor sweetie… I'll send her up on my way out" Quinn made a non-committal sound to let her know she understood. "Love you sweetie… I'll talk to you after work"

"Love you too mom" The blonde replied easily as Rachel slipped out of the bed and started pulling her skirt on quickly. "Sorry about that" She apologized as she watched the diva rake her fingers through her already near perfect hair.

"Woooaaah… Your mom didn't say anything about you having Berry juice for breakfast Q…" Quinn jerked her head around quickly at the voice to glare at her best friend. "Finally realized that Finn is a douche? …Or did you just get tired of faking it for his little…" A deep blush covered Rachel's cheeks as the Santana held up her pinky and smirked at her.

"Santana… Is there a reason you're here? …Other than to annoy me constantly" The latina rolled her eyes as Quinn scooted over to the edge of the bed and pulled her wheelchair closer to her.

"I'm here to make sure your sweet ass doesn't topple down the stairs and do even more damage…" She answered, eyeing the scratches and bruises that ran down the length of the blonde's body. Quinn rolled her eyes and ignored the girl as she settled into the chair and then wheeled over to where Rachel was standing.

"Stay for breakfast?" She asked with a little grin. The diva glanced at Santana out of the corner of her eye before settling back on Quinn and biting her lip sheepishly. "Please?" The blonde poked out her bottom lip and grabbed the girl's hand, earning her a little grin in response before she nodded her head.

"Okay… But then I have to go… I have to pack for my audition at NYADA" She replied making Quinn nod her head before kissing her hand lightly. Rachel noticed Santana's eyebrows shoot up at the interaction and shot her a look as if to say 'you better not say a word'. Although she and Kurt had sent out a mass text to the glee club to let them know what was going on, it was still a shock to actually see the blonde acting like she was in love with the tiny diva.

"Are you two done being gross?... I'm hungry and you're ruining my appetite" Santana complained as she stalked over and pushed Quinn's wheelchair out of the room. "Berry! …Get your short ass out here and help me" She demanded once she reached the steps. Rachel huffed loudly before stomping out of the room to help get the blonde down the stairs.

"Honestly Santana… I thought we were past all this rudeness" The diva stated with a roll of her eyes as they started down the stairs slowly. The latina let out a little scoff.

"Shut up Berry… I'm just not in a good mood today" She shot back. "And Jesus Q… We need to get you better and back on the cheerios… Cause I do not remember your ass being this heavy when you were standing on my back last year" The blonde's jaw dropped open and she smacked Santana across the shoulder once she was sitting back on the floor.

"Just because Brittany is on her period doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch S…" The latina quirked her eyebrow up and looked down at Quinn disbelievingly. "Head trauma or not… I know what Santana in bitch mode means" She finished before wheeling herself off toward the kitchen.

"Nice shirt Berry… How's Q in bed by the way?" The latina waggled her eyebrows and laughed when Rachel's face turned a magnificent shade of red. The diva huffed a little before shaking her head.

"She's cuddly Santana… Nothing happened…" The brunette trailed off as she thought of all the things that might've happened if Quinn's mom hadn't interrupted them. Santana lifted her eyebrow again and let out another laugh at the glazed over look that Rachel was sporting.

"Sure it didn't Berry… Be sure Finn knows that next time you're thinking of Q while you're with him" She patted the brunette on the cheek as she brushed past, and Rachel swatted her hand away with a little growl of annoyance.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just packed away her carefully chosen outfits into her suitcase when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.<p>

"Who is it?" The brunette called as she closed her case and then walked over to the door. Not getting a reply she pulled her door open to find the one person she didn't want to see right now standing outside.

"Hey" Finn greeted with a dopey smile as he held out a bunch of flowers, the half dead kind that you can pick up at the gas station for two dollars. The diva rolled her eyes and pulled the door open a little wider before placing her hands on her hips.

"Not now Finn… I'm way too stressed about my audition to fight right now" The dopey smile slipped off of the boy's face and he lowered the flowers back down to his side.

"I don't want fight Rach… I want to apologize" Rachel lifted her eyebrow at him as if to say 'haven't I heard that before?'. "For real this time" The brunette sighed and stepped to the side reluctantly to let him in.

"I'm actually kind of glad you're here… I want to talk to you about some things" The diva gauged Finn for his reaction, watching as his eyes widened and he slowly lowered himself down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked quietly making Rachel's stomach turn in guilt. She sighed before walking over to kneel down in front of him.

"I think we tried to rush things too much Finn… I have so much that I want to do… So many dreams" She trailed off as the boy lifted his eyes to meet hers, their glassy appearance a tell-tale sign that he was trying to stave off tears.

"Dreams that I don't fit into?" He swallowed loudly and fidgeted with his hands.

"When we first got together… We both wanted to get out of Lima… But somewhere along the way your dreams changed Finn" Finn nodded slowly as if he was trying to wrap his head around it all. "I can't pretend anymore that I'm happy getting married and staying here with you… I refuse to give up on my dreams"

"So it's over?... We don't have to get married Rachel" Finn's face flushed red and the brunette knew he was only moments away from kicking a chair. The brunette sighed as she stood up and back away a few steps.

"Even if we don't get married Finn… It still won't work out… You and I were never meant to last forever" Rachel closed her eyes and ran her hands down over her face as she tried to get her emotions in check. "At one point I thought we were… But I was wrong… We were wrong Finn"

"Is this about Quinn? …Is she the reason you're breaking up with me?" The diva watched as the boy clenched his fists threateningly. "Did she turn you into a dyke?"

"This has nothing to do with Quinn… But it has everything to do with how you're reacting right now" Rachel stomped over to the door and opened it with a flourish. "How dare you say a word like that in my house… We're done Finn… You can leave now"

"Fuck you Rachel… I hope Quinn can satisfy your prude ass" Finn stood from the bed and tossed the flowers he brought with him in the floor. The diva shook her head and scoffed.

"She's satisfied me more in a week than you have in three years Finn… I hope you can find a girl that hates orgasms" Rachel yelled as she pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything packed sweetie?" Leroy asked as he lifted her suitcase from beside the door and turned around to look at her. Rachel glanced around her room before grabbing her iPod from her bed.<p>

"I'm pretty sure yes" She responded with a little smile. The brunette gave her room one more once over before grabbing her jacket and heading down the stairs behind her father. Her stomach churned in nervousness as she thought about the fact that she would be auditioning for her entire future in just twenty four hours.

"I picked up some breakfast sweetie… Do you want anything?" Hiram asked as he walked out of the kitchen sipping at a cup of coffee. Rachel eyed the assortment of breakfast food laid out on the counter and shook her head as her stomach turned.

"No thanks Dad… I'm not all that hungry this morning" She replied as she walked over and stood on her tiptoes to give her father a kiss on the cheek. "Be good while Daddy and I are gone okay?"

"I'm always good" Hiram replied with a little grin causing Rachel to giggle and shake her head.

"I'm sure the neighbors would agree… I think they're still scarred from the last time we left you home by yourself" She giggled as she stepped away from him and poked him in the stomach.

"That was one time… They shouldn't have looked over the privacy fence if they didn't want to see" He replied with a serious look as he rubbed at the spot the diva had poked.

"Whatever Dad… I'll call you as soon as we land okay?" The brunette asked as she picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "I love you" She smiled at him as she turned and waved on her way out the door.

"Love you too sweetie"

"Nice shirt… Looks familiar" A smiling Quinn greeted just as the diva made her way out of the house sporting the blonde's WMHS cheerleading shirt. Her smile instantly brightened as her eyes landed on the cheerleader in question.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she bounced down the steps towards her. She stopped in front of the wheelchair and put her hand up to block the sun from her eyes.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" Quinn replied with a smile as she held a single flower up in front of her. "I wanted to come by and tell you not to worry… I know that those NYADA judges will go crazy over you" The brunette smiled as she pulled the flower from her hand.

"Gardenia?" Rachel asked as she felt her stomach settle for the first time that morning at the girl's simple words of encouragement.

"It's kind of our thing" She replied with a little shrug that made Rachel think back to prom last year. "You'll call me and give me all the details yes?"

"Rach sweetie… If we don't leave now we'll miss our flight" Leroy called from around the back of the car where he was getting all their luggage sorted out.

"I'll call you… Promise" She replied with a little smile as she backed away from Quinn.

"You're forgetting something" The blonde pointed out making an instant wave of panic shoot through the diva before settling as she grinned and pointed at her lips. Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked back over and leaned down to peck Quinn's lips lightly. She stumbled forward as the girl wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss.

"Mmmph… Q-Quinn" Rachel stuttered out as she braced herself on the arms of the wheelchair, before moaning quietly as the blonde sucked her bottom lip in a way that made her stomach clench for an all too different reason.

"Love you" Quinn whispered with a smile as she pulled back and leaned her forehead against the brunette's. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and chocolate locked onto hazel as her jaw bobbed up and down.

"I… I love you too Quinn" She replied breathlessly before pecking her lips one more time. She pulled the blonde's arms from around her neck and grinned at the small pout that formed on her face as she backed away with a little wave.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen sweetie, seriously… But if you're done macking on the sidewalk… We really need to go" Leroy pointed to his watch as Rachel climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Her face flushed a deep red and she shook her head at her father before peering back out the window at the blonde who had stolen her heart so suddenly she barely realized it had happened at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts last chapter. You guys make me smile. A lot of you were asking about Quinn's memory, and yes she will get her memory back. I was going to drag it out a little longer, but decided not to. **

**There is one reviewer in particular who seemed very worried about me not giving Quinn her memory back and explaining everything within the first chapter. So to that reviewer I would just like to say that I set this story up to be a multiple chapter story and so things that happen that aren't explained right then are meant to be explained later on. I'm sorry if that confused you or something. **

**To everyone else. Keep the reviews coming and keep making me smile. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story that you want me to add in. :) **

* * *

><p>"Is that a duck?" Quinn asked with a little laugh as she turned her head to the side to get a better look at the picture Brittany was drawing on her cast. The girl in question squinted in concentration and drew a few more lines before looking up with a satisfied grin.<p>

"Yeah… This one is you" She pointed to one of the ducks that looked just like the other ducks she had drawn, but Quinn nodded her head as if it was obvious why the duck was her. "And this one is Rachel… See the little music notes?" The blonde snorted as she moved her head to the side and spotted the duck she was now pointing out.

"C'mon Brit… It's time for practice" Santana broke them from their conversation and gave Quinn a little wink as she pulled Brittany away. The blonde heard the whistle blow that signified the beginning of practice for the cheerios and sighed.

"Wishing you were out there?" A familiar voice asked making Quinn glance to her side, a smile lighting up her face as she spotted the person standing beside the bleachers.

"What are you doing here? …I was going to stop by after practice" The blonde asked as Rachel walked around the bleachers and sat down beside her. The brunette smiled at her as she pulled her hand over and laced their fingers together.

"We got in early and I missed you… You know I'm not very patient" The diva explained making Quinn smile and shake her head in amusement. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you… I've been coming here every night to watch practice just to keep my mind off of missing you" Rachel blushed and gave the blonde a little grin in response. "How did your audition go?"

"I already told you on the phone that I'd know in a couple of weeks" The brunette replied with a shrug of her shoulders before standing up and pulling on Quinn's hand. "Let's go to your house yeah?"

"Okay" The blonde replied, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion at the quick change of subject. Quinn slipped her backpack on and then grabbed her crutches before pushing up off the bleachers.

"No more wheelchair?" Rachel asked as they made their way through the parking lot towards the silver ford focus that she had received for her birthday in December.

"Nope… Doctor said my ribs and shoulder were healed enough to where I could handle crutches" Quinn replied as the diva pulled the passenger side door open for her and then pulled her book bag from her back. "Thanks" Rachel shot her a little smile before walking around to slip into the car.

"Is your mom working late tonight?" The brunette asked nonchalantly after they had driven out of the parking lot and were on the road towards Quinn's house.

"Mhmm… She always works late on Fridays" The blonde responded with a quick glance towards Rachel. Quinn couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her face when she saw the brunette lick her lips and then flick her eyes down to where her cheerios skirt had ridden up when she sat down. "Why?"

"Hmmm? …Oh... N-No reason" Rachel stuttered and a bright blush covered her cheeks as she ripped her eyes away and focused back on the road. The blonde chuckled before turning her eyes to look out the window towards the quickly darkening clouds on the horizon.

* * *

><p>"There should be a lighter in the top drawer… Here…" Quinn quickly fumbled around for her cellphone before holding it out towards the outline that she assumed was Rachel. "Use this for light"<p>

"Why do you have a lighter?" The diva asked as she lit up the cellphone and started rummaging through the drawer.

"Seriously Rach? …The power is out and there's a huge storm going on and that's what you're focusing on?" The brunette shot her a playful glare over her shoulder as she pulled the lighter out of the drawer and tested it a few times. "I was smoking about four months ago if you remember correctly"

The diva made a quiet 'hmmm' ing noise to let Quinn know she heard her as she walked around the room lighting the various candles. "I try to forget that detail… Although I must say that the pink hair was kind of a turn on" She continued with a little wink as she threw the blonde's lighter back in the drawer and crawled back into the middle of the bed.

"You're just telling me this now?" Quinn asked with a quirk of her eyebrow making the diva chuckle as she laid down beside her and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Okay… So do they get together in the end or not?" Quinn smiled as she ran her fingers through the brunette's long hair making Rachel sigh quietly and bury her face deeper into the blonde's neck.

"I seriously can't believe that was the first time you've ever watched Never Been Kissed" Quinn replied, referring to the movie they were watching when the power went out. "And yes… They get together in the end Rach"

"Good" Quinn felt the diva smile against her neck before jumping as a loud crash of thunder echoed around the room. "Stupid storm" She muttered, squeezing the blonde's waist a little tighter in response.

"Are you scared?" Quinn asked as she trailed her fingers down the brunette's spine and stopped at her lower back. "We could go to sleep if you want" Rachel shivered against her side and let out a puff of hot breath against the blonde's neck.

"That's not exactly what I was thinking" The diva whispered before brushing her lips against Quinn's neck and squeezing her waist. The blonde bit her lip and shuddered as Rachel moved her lips along her neck slowly.

"And what were you thinking?" Quinn asked in a hushed voice as the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her on top of her. She gasped as Rachel brought her legs up and hooked them around her hips.

"I think you know what I've been thinking about Quinn… Ever since I saw you in that cheerios uniform this afternoon…" Quinn felt her face heat up and the sexy smirk the diva gave her when she noticed didn't help.

"I had no idea that my being a cheerleader was such a turn on for you" The blonde responded as she leaned down and captured the brunette's lips with hers. Quinn felt a familiar flutter in her lower abdomen as Rachel's legs tightened around her hips and pulled her closer.

"It really is u-unfair… How s-sexy you look in that uniform… G-God" The brunette moaned loudly as Quinn trailed her hands under her top and rocked their hips together slowly. The blonde clenched her eyes closed and growled low in her throat as Rachel scraped her nails up her sides and bit down on her shoulder.

"Fuck Rach… W-Wait" Quinn stuttered and used every ounce of will power she possessed to pull away from the writhing diva underneath her. The brunette poked her bottom lip out in a pout as she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong Quinn? …Don't you want me?" Rachel asked self-consciously before biting her lip as she waited for a response.

"I have to tell you something… Before this can go any further" The blonde explained feeling her stomach drop as she thought about how the diva was going to react. She watched as Rachel nodded slowly and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Just… Remember that I love you okay? …No matter what"

"I love you too Quinn… I'm sure it can't be that bad" Quinn felt her stomach drop, because she knew that it really was that bad. She took a deep breath to steady herself and her nerves.

"I lied to you Rachel… I mean at first I didn't… But then I just went along with it…" Quinn started off rambling nervously as she situated her body around so that she was sitting beside the brunette instead of laying on top of her.

"Wait… Slow down Quinn" Rachel sat up and waved her hands around to stop the rambling. "Lied about what? ...What are you talking about? …Full sentences please" The blonde wrung her hands nervously before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"When I first woke up after the accident… I did think that I was dating you… The doctor said it had something to do with the head trauma making my fantasies reality or something…" Quinn waved her hand around as she tried to explain earning her a pointed look from the diva. "Anyway… After a few days… My real memories came back…"

"Wait… So you've known this whole time? …And you didn't say a word?" Rachel asked accusingly as she pushed herself back away from the blonde. Quinn's stomach dropped even more as tears collected in the chocolate eyes she adored so much.

"I'm sorry Rachel… You just made me so happy… And I was finally able to act on my feelings" She tried to explain, her voice breaking as a lone tear trailed down over Rachel's cheek. "I didn't want things to go back to how they were… I didn't want to lose you"

"You took advantage of me Quinn" Rachel spat making the blonde flinch. "You should've told me… You made me look like an idiot"

"I'm sorry… I really do love you Rachel" Quinn buried her face in her hands as Rachel shook her head and climbed out of the bed.

"How am I supposed to believe you Quinn?… When everything has been a lie?" The brunette slipped her shoes on and started for the door without looking back.

"You said you loved me too" The blonde pushed out past the lump in her throat as she lifted her head enough to see Rachel pause in the doorway. She wiped at the tears that had managed to sneak out angrily. "Didn't that mean anything Rachel?"

"I don't know Quinn… I honestly don't know anymore" And with that the diva was gone, leaving a crying and broken Quinn Fabray in her wake.

* * *

><p>"You look like shit Q" Santana said as she walked into the living room of the Fabray house and glanced at the form lying on the couch. "Oww… Well she does babe" The latina rubbed her arm where her girlfriend had just backhanded her.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn croaked out as the couple sat down on the coffee table in front of her and gave her a look of concern. The blonde sighed as she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed at her swollen, red eyes.

"Brits was worried when you didn't show up for school" Quinn saw Brittany shoot the latina a confused look before shrugging her shoulders. "What happened?... Berry looked like complete shit this morning too"

"I told her the truth…" The blonde responded monotonously. Both girls gave her a confused look and she just sighed before dropping back against the couch.

"What? …That you've been in love with her for the past three years?" Quinn raised her eyebrow and Santana waved her off. "Don't give me that look… You're about as subtle as a slap to the face Fabray" The blonde rolled her eyes and groaned quietly to herself.

"No wonder Rachel looked so sad… I'd be sad too if Quinn slapped me" Brittany said making the latina snort and start giggling. "It's not funny San… Quinn that was really mean"

"I didn't slap her B… I told her that I lied about not remembering stuff after the accident" Quinn muttered ashamedly as she thought that when she actually did slap Rachel it went over better than last night did.

"That's fucked up Q" Santana stated making the blonde's frown deepen as she covered her face with her hands.

"Thank you Santana… I realize that" Quinn spat back sarcastically as she felt her defenses rising.

"You just wanted Rachel to love you… Right Quinn?" Brittany finally asked after sitting off to the side in what appeared to be deep thought for a few minutes. The blonde nodded her head slowly. "Then you can't give up… You never give up on love Quinn"

"But she said she doesn't know if she loves me or not" Quinn sighed as she sat back up and swung her cast over the side of the couch. Santana scoffed loudly.

"Have you seen the way that girl looks at you?" Brittany nodded her head in agreement with her girlfriend before shooting Quinn a smile.

"How does she look at me?" Quinn questioned hopefully as she scooted forward on the couch a little bit.

"She looks at you like…" Santana started.

"The same way you look at her… Like she wants to eat you" Brittany finished with a smile before reaching out to pat the blushing blonde on the knee. "We'll get her back Quinn… Don't worry"

"Yeah… Something like that Q" The latina chuckled as she took Brittany's hand. Quinn shook her head and laughed along with her friend, and for the first time since last night, she actually felt like things might turn out okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. So I got bored and decided to go ahead a write another chapter. Hope you don't mind lol. I actually might crank another one out tomorrow. We'll see. I'm glad that most of you liked last chapter, and for those of you who didn't. I'm sorry :(. I aim to please everyone, but it seems like every chapter I fail in that arena. Anyways... This chapter is mostly fluff. Keep the reviews and alerts coming. :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she observed the blonde cheerleader laughing along with her friends on the bleachers. "Quinn?" The brunette interrupted making the eyes of the unholy trinity turn to her. The smile slipped off Quinn's face and she gulped quietly.<p>

"Hi" She squeaked out, moving her eyes up to lock onto Rachel's. The diva quirked the corner of her mouth up in a half smile.

"Hey… Can I talk to you for a second?" The brunette asked, earning her a little nod in response before the cheerleader stood from the bleacher and slipped her crutches under her arms. Rachel turned and felt Quinn trailing behind her as she walked under the next set of bleachers, where the blonde used to come to smoke on a daily basis.

"What's up?" Quinn asked as the diva turned on her heel and faced her. It had only been two days since Rachel had stormed out of her house, but being this near to her made it feel as if it had been weeks.

"I'm sorry" The brunette mumbled, fidgeting with her hands and keeping her eyes firmly planted on her chuck taylors. The blonde thought that she must've misheard her. There was no way Rachel was apologizing to her right now.

"Wha? …I'm confused" The cheerleader scrunched her eyebrows together and willed the diva to lift her eyes up so she had some form of a connection with her. "What are you sorry for Rach?" She cleared her throat and scuffed the toe of her shoe through the dirt before finally meeting Quinn's eyes.

"I overreacted… Badly…" Quinn's stomach fluttered as the diva reached out to hold her hand. The blonde squeezed her hand lightly and watched as her face visibly relaxed at the action. "I've been think about it a lot… And yes… You did lie to me"

"I did… And I'm sorry…" Quinn was cut off as Rachel placed her finger over her lips and shook her head.

"But I also lied to you… We were both wrong here Quinn… I never should've went along with the whole thing to begin with" The blonde nodded and let a relieved smile slip onto her face as the diva cupped her cheek and brushed her thumb against it lightly.

"I'm glad you did though…" Quinn whispered as she turned her head and brushed her lips against the palm of Rachel's hand. She grinned at the light blush that colored the diva's cheeks.

"Me too… If I hadn't… I never would've realized…" The brunette trailed off making the cheerleader's stomach flutter excitedly.

"Realized what?" The blonde asked before taking a deep breath as she moved a little closer to Rachel. The diva's breath hitched and she placed her hand flat against Quinn's stomach before bringing her eyes back up to meet hazel.

"I want to take things slow Quinn… I always tried to rush things with Finn… I need to be sure this time" The blonde smiled and nodded her head to show that she understood. Rachel's eyes darted down to her lips, and she swiped her tongue out to moisten them.

"Slow right?" The cheerleader asked, as the diva bunched her shirt up in her fist and exhaled slowly before nodding her head. Quinn smiled before leaning down a little more, seeing the brunette's eyes flutter closed in response. "I can handle that" The blonde whispered before brushing her lips against the corner of her mouth.

"You're such a tease Fabray" Rachel groaned and buried her head in the cheerleader's neck. Quinn chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"So… Am I allowed to ask you out on a date? …Or is that too fast?" Quinn smiled as the brunette pulled back and tapped her chin playfully, as if she was really thinking about it.

"Tell you what" She replied with a devilish smirk taking over her features. "If you can woo me by Friday… I'll go out on a date with you" Her smirk turned into a full on megawatt smile as the blonde lifted her eyebrow in response.

"Woo you huh?" Quinn asked. The diva nodded in response before winking as she sauntered past. The blonde glanced over her shoulder and landed on her denim clad ass as she swayed her hips as she walked away. It was really a shame that she didn't wear jeans more often.

"Three days Fabray" The brunette giggled as she threw her hand up in the air and waved over her shoulder.

"Prepare yourself Berry" Quinn yelled back hearing another giggle from the diva. "Game on" She whispered to herself before shaking her head as she headed back towards the bleachers. If Rachel wanted to be wooed… Then woo she would.

* * *

><p>Rachel shot a smile at Mercedes and Tina as she pushed through the doors of William McKinley the next morning. Even though they had been much better friends this year, it still surprised the brunette sometimes when they smiled and gave her a quick wave back.<p>

"Good morning Noah" She greeted as she sauntered up to her locker and reached up to start putting in her combination. Puck gave her a little nod and scratched at his Mohawk.

"Morning Jewbabe" He replied before receiving a glare from his best friend across the hallway. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes as Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him further down the hall.

The diva hummed to herself as she put the last number of her combination in and pulled her locker open. She gasped as her eyes took in the sight in front of her.

"I believe its day one Miss Berry… Good morning" Quinn whispered in the brunette's ear feeling her shiver in response as she tore her eyes away from her locker and glanced at the blonde. She grinned at her before holding up a single lily in front of her.

"How did you?" Rachel trailed off as she motioned towards her open locker, her eyes taking in all the pictures it was now decorated with. She had seen all of these pictures at some point or another, but all of them had been cropped to only include Quinn and her, and if she didn't believe the blonde was in love with her before she sure did now. In every picture Quinn was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world.

"I have my ways… I may have slipped the school secretary ten dollars for your combo" The blonde chuckled before pushing the flower a little closer to the smiling diva. Rachel's smile widened as she pulled the flower from her hand and sniffed it.

"Not gardenia?" Rachel mumbled, her eyes meeting the cheerleader's shyly. Quinn grinned and reached her hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nope… I have it on good authority that lilies happen to be your favorite" The brunette nodded in agreement with the statement. "So I took it one step further… I got you a stargazer lily… The stargazer part is a metaphor… Because metaphors are important you know?" Rachel giggled as the blonde ended her rant.

"What are the blank spots for?" The diva asked as she pointed out the obvious holes that were left open around her locker. Quinn smiled as she pulled her book bag open and rummaged through it for a second.

"It occurred to me while I was doing this… That we have no real pictures of just the two of us… I plan to remedy that" The cheerleader responded as she pulled her camera out. Rachel smiled and shook her head as Quinn pushed her face close to hers and snapped a quick picture.

"So will that be going in my locker then?" She asked with a little smile as she pulled her English book out and slipped it into her bag. The blonde nodded as she put her camera away.

"So… Did I score points or what?" Quinn grinned as the brunette giggled and pushed her locker shut. She turned towards the cheerleader and pressed her hand flat against her stomach.

"You scored… But I'm not giving in that easy" Rachel winked before standing on her tip toes to brush her lips across the blonde's cheek. "You still have two days… Show me what you got Fabray" Quinn shivered as the diva's lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

* * *

><p>"You're such a cheese ball Q" Santana snorted as she tossed a piece of popcorn at the blonde in the passenger seat. Quinn chuckled and tossed the piece back at her friend with a roll of her eyes.<p>

"Shut up… Like you wouldn't do this for B if she asked" The latina scoffed and then sent her a little glare in response to the statement.

"Fine… But I'm not hoisting your ass up to her window… You can throw rocks the old fashioned way" The blonde chuckled and shook her head as she thought of Santana trying to lift her up to Rachel's window.

"Turn your lights off and pull up beside the curb" Quinn directed as the latina pulled up in front of the Berry residence. All the lights except for the one lighting up Rachel's bedroom was off, and Quinn wondered for a second if she had gotten lucky enough that the Berry men weren't home.

"Roll down your window… I'm at least getting some entertainment after driving your crippled ass over here" The blonde rolled her eyes and rolled the window down before opening the door and climbing out. "Don't break her window Q" Santana whispered making Quinn giggle again as she bent down and picked up a small rock.

"Thanks for the advice S… That's exactly what I was planning you know" The cheerleader replied before she pulled her arm back and let the rock fly up to hit the side of the house near the diva's window.

Quinn's eyes shot to the window beside the one she was expecting when it slid up and a very confused Rachel Berry popped her head out. "Quinn?"

"Hey Rach" The blonde smiled and gave a little wave and then mentally face palmed at how stupid she probably looked right now.

"You do realize that my room is soundproof right? …You're lucky I happened to be walking down the hall" She heard Santana snicker behind her in the car and her cheeks flushed a magnificent shade of red in response. "You're not going to ask me to let down my hair are you?" Rachel smirked and the blonde's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What? …No… Your hair looks great the way it is" She frowned as Santana burst into another round of giggles and Rachel looked at her strangely.

"She's talking about the fairy tale you ass" Santana pointed out making the blonde's face flush again before she reached back into the car and slapped her friend on the arm.

"Santana and I were just coming home from the movies… I was going to scale the side of your house to your bedroom… But my scaling abilities are a little limited at the moment" Quinn motioned down towards the duck covered cast on her leg.

"Oh… And why were you going to scale the side of my house this fine evening?" The diva asked with a little giggle. Quinn bit her lip and her stomach fluttered nervously as she contemplated not going through with this plan.

"I ummm… I wanted to tell you something" The brunette cocked her head to the side and smile reassuringly at the blonde. Quinn gulped before motioning back to Santana to turn on the music.

_Did you know that you could be wrong… And swear you're right_

_Some people have been known to do it… All their lives_

_But you find yourself alone… Just like you find yourself before_

_Like I found myself in pieces… On my hotel floor_

_Hard times help me see _

_I'm a good girl, with a good heart… Had a tough time, got a rough start _

_And I finally learned to let it go_

_Now I'm right here, and I'm right now… And I'm hoping, knowing somehow _

_That my shadow days are over… My shadow days are over now  
><em>

_Well I'm not some trouble maker… And I never meant her harm _

_But it doesn't mean I didn't make it…__Hard to carry on _

_Well it sucks to be honest… And it hurts to be real_

_But it's nice to make some love… That I can finally feel_

_Hard times let me be  
><em>

_I'm a good girl, with a good heart… Had a tough time, got a rough start _

_And I finally learned to let it go_

_Now I'm right here, and I'm right now… And I'm hoping, knowing somehow _

_That my shadow days are over… My shadow days are over now  
><em>

_I'm a good girl, with a good heart… Had a tough time, got a rough start _

_And I finally learned to let it go_

_Now I'm right here, and I'm right now… And I'm hoping, knowing somehow _

_That my shadow days are over… My shadow days are over now_

Quinn faded out the last line before opening her eyes just a crack to see what expression the brunette's face held. She let out a sigh of relief when Rachel had a big smile on her face and was wiping at her eyes.

"That was beautiful Quinn" The diva stated making the blonde's chest swell with pride. Rachel didn't say that to just anybody.

"Yeah?... I didn't go flat?" The blonde asked hopefully making the diva grin and shake her head in response.

"It was perfect Quinn" Quinn's stomach fluttered and released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"So I scored right?" Rachel giggled at the question and the blonde couldn't stop the smile that slipped onto her own face at the sound. She loved the diva's laugh.

"I'm keeping tally Fabray… You're getting there" She replied with a little smirk as she pushed the window down and sent a little wave towards the cheerleader.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: Just in case anyone was wondering. The song Quinn sings is Shadow Days by John Mayer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. I have to work the next 3 days so I won't be able to update. I hope this can hold you over until I'm able. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts :). Keep them coming please.**

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed and fluttered her eyes open at exactly six am as usual. She reached up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before leaning over to press the off button on her alarm. She was about to climb out of bed and begin her morning routine when her eye caught something sitting on a stand at the bottom of her bed.<p>

The brunette quirked her eyebrow up in confusion before flipping the covers off her body and climbing to the bottom of the bed. She inspected the tray for a second before pulling the cover off the plate, her face lighting up with a smile as she spotted waffles and fruit. She bit her lip as she pulled the small white card from the tray and sat back on the bed to read it.

"Ms. Berry… Let day two commence… Love, Quinn… P.S. Yes the waffles are vegan ;)" The diva read to herself, the smile on her face growing with each word. Her stomach fluttered as she thought about the blonde who was trying so hard to win her heart, when in fact, she has had it for way longer than even Rachel herself had realized.

The brunette sighed as she stood from the bed and made her way over to her dresser to pull out some workout clothes. She would eat at her normal time, after she had worked out and showered. Pulling her sports bra down as she walked to the corner of her room her elliptical was in, she stopped at the sight of a post it stuck to the main console.

"Your body is amazing" Rachel read with a little smile as she pulled the post it off. Shaking her head she placed the note to the wall in front of her elliptical before turning the machine on to start her morning workout.

The brunette grabbed the small towel lying beside her elliptical and wiped her brow as she caught her breath. The muscles in her legs burned as she stepped off and started towards the bathroom, humming a familiar tune along the way.

She threw her towel into the dirty hamper in her bathroom and turned her eyes toward the rest of the room, catching sight of yet another post it note. This one was stuck to her mirror.

"You look beautiful" Rachel smiled as she read the note before shaking her head. _That girl sure does know how to woo. _The diva thought to herself as she pulled off her workout clothes and tossed them in the hamper behind her.

Reaching in the shower to turn the hot water on, she paused as her hand encountered another note, making her wonder just how many of those the blonde had spread around her room. She turned the knob to where she liked it and then pulled the post it off to bring it closer to her face.

"I'm sorry… But I'm thinking about you naked right now" Rachel laughed out loud and shook her head in embarrassment. It amazed her how fast the cheerleader could go from sweet to a complete perv, but it also amazed her how much her stomach fluttered when that side of the girl would come out. She always hated it when Finn would say things like that to her, and she guessed maybe that should have been her first clue that the giant oaf was not exactly what got her going.

Rachel sighed before pulling her hair down and stepping under the near scalding spray of the shower in front of her. She tried really hard, but her mind couldn't help but to stray to a certain blonde with the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen, and she wondered just what else the girl had in store for her today.

* * *

><p>"Good morning beautiful" Quinn whispered into the brunette's ear as she rummaged through her locker. She saw Rachel shiver imperceptibly before turning her chocolate eyes towards her.<p>

"Morning Quinn" She replied with a bashful smile and a faint tint covering her cheeks. The blonde smiled at her before reaching out to hold her hand, feeling the diva's fingers curl around hers and squeeze lightly.

"Did you enjoy breakfast this morning?" The cheerleader asked as she leaned against the locker next to Rachel's and adjusted her crutches under her arms. The brunette tilted her head to the side cutely and gave her a little grin.

"It was delicious… Where on earth did you find a place that made vegan waffles?" The diva questioned as she pushed her locker shut and turned her body to fully face Quinn's.

"Ahhh… That would be my kitchen" The blonde replied making the Rachel's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Don't look so surprised… I have mean culinary skills" She continued, making the brunette giggle behind her hand and nod her head in amusement.

"Yes you do Miss Fabray… I could definitely get used to having you around to feed me" Quinn smirked as the diva finished her comment, and her face stilled as she back peddled and thought over what she just said.

"I wouldn't mind feeding you every day" The blonde chuckled making the brunette's cheeks flush scarlet before she reached out and slapped her on the arm. "So… May I walk you to class?" Quinn asked quietly, smiling when the diva gave her a little grin and nodded her head.

"So what else do you have planned for me today?" Rachel asked nonchalantly as they made their way down the hall towards her English class. Quinn quirked her eyebrow up and gave the diva a funny look.

"Nice try Rach… You'll just have to wait and see" The cheerleader replied making the brunette pop her bottom lip out and pout in her direction. "It's not going to work Rachel… Be patient" She deepened her pout and fluttered her eyelashes up at the blonde as they stopped in front of the English classroom.

"Not even a little hint?" Quinn sighed and squeezed her eyes shut to avoid the adorable pout that was being directed at her. She knew she'd give in if she saw it any longer.

"No Rachel… Now go to class" The blonde responded, she cracked her eye open just in time to see Rachel stomp her foot and cross her arms across her chest.

"Fine… But it better be worth the wait" She demanded, pointing her finger at the blonde's chest. Quinn smiled and nodded her head before leaning down to brush her lips across the diva's cheek.

"It will be… I promise" The cheerleader replied as she backed away from the brunette, sending a little wave in her direction.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she tiredly trudged out of history class and made her way through the crowded hallways. She was disappointed to say the least as she left her last class of the day, without so much as a single text from Quinn.<p>

She pouted to herself as she put her combination in her lock and then pulled the door open, her face turning to one of confusion as a folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor by her feet. She smiled when she picked it up and noticed Quinn's messy scrawl adorning it.

"Meet me on the field" The brunette read to herself, her smile widening considerably. She quickly slipped her books into her locker before closing it and heading towards the back entrance of the school that led to the athletic fields.

"I was standing right there you know?" Rachel heard from behind her as she walked out onto the deserted football field. She quickly faced the direction the voice came from to find Quinn sitting on a blanket beside what looked to be a picnic. "I was right where you're standing right now… The day my life changed forever"

"What happened?" The brunette asked with a little grin as she made her way over towards the cheerleader, dropping her back pack as she sat down across from her.

"I was at cheerios practice… And I had just learned yet another national's worthy cheer… My muscles were burning and I could barely catch my breath" Quinn's eyes glazed over as she reminisced, a small smile forming at the corner of her lips. "Coach was going on one of her long winded tirades, and I was tuning her out as usual"

"It's a natural reaction" The diva giggled and the blonde didn't stop herself from chuckling along with her for a second.

"Anyway… I just happened to look over towards the entrance to the fields… And there were maybe ten or so people just milling around… Nothing out of the usual" Rachel leaned her head into her hand and leaned forward a bit, her face one of rapt attention. "But for some reason… I couldn't look away… It was like I knew that there was something more there than what I was seeing at the moment"

"What was it?" The diva asked making the cheerleader grin at her eagerness. Quinn reached her hand across the blanket they were seated on and tangled her fingers with the brunette's before continuing.

"It was you" She supplied easily, watching as Rachel's eyebrows knitted together cutely. "All of a sudden… There you were… In your red carousel sweater, plaid skirt, and knee highs that only you could pull off sexy in"

"Quinn…" The brunette trailed off with a blush as the cheerleader squeezed her hand.

"At that moment… My muscles weren't burning anymore… And I didn't worry about catching my breath because it was gone completely" Her eyes connected with Rachel's, and she saw unshed tears swimming in their depths. "I was just still… And I was staring at the most beautiful sight I had ever seen"

"You really are a charmer Fabray" Rachel whispered as she reached up and wiped at the few tears that had manage to escape down over her cheeks. The blonde smiled and pushed a few loose strands of hair back behind the diva's ear.

"I'm not saying this to charm you… I just thought you should know" Quinn let her hand linger on the brunette's cheek and she felt her breath hitch as her fingers brushed against it ever so lightly. "I fell in love that day Rachel… And I plan to make sure you know that every day for as long as you'll have me"

Before Quinn even knew what was happening she had the brunette in her lap, straddling her hips, and was currently receiving the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. She groaned and wrapped her previously inactive arms around the diva's waist, resting her hands on the swell of her hips.

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel whispered breathily against her lips as she pulled back before biting down on the cheerleader's bottom lip and then sucking it lightly. Quinn shivered and her hands tightened on the brunette's hips in response.

"God I love hearing you say that" The blonde confessed as she leaned her forehead gently against Rachel's and stared into her eyes. The corners of the brunette's mouth quirked up before she brushed her lips against Quinn's again softly.

"Well I love saying it" Rachel's hands tightened around the lapels of the WMHS cheerios jacket the blonde had on and she pushed back a little bit. "So was that my surprise?" She questioned playfully, making the blonde chuckle and shake her head.

"Actually… The original plan was to have a picnic, but when I saw you standing there it just brought back that memory" Quinn replied as the brunette slipped off her lap and pulled the basket over towards them. Rachel shot her a little grin before opening the basket and pulling stuff out.

"I'm not complaining… That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" The cheerleader blushed faintly at the statement before scooting closer so she could help set things out for them to eat.

"I hope it tastes okay… I've never made lasagna before… And especially not vegan lasagna" Quinn chuckled as she pulled the bowl out and set it off to the side.

"I'm sure it tastes fine Quinn" Rachel responded, dipping a good portion out onto a plate and handing it to the blonde. Quinn crinkled her nose up and then finally took a little bite to appease the diva that had her eyes trained on her.

"Holy crap… That's really good" The cheerleader mumbled before shoveling another bite into her mouth. The brunette snorted at her outburst before beginning to eat her own.

* * *

><p>Quinn tensed up under her covers as she heard another thump outside her bedroom window. That was the third one she had heard in the past five minutes, and if she was honest, she was pretty freaked out by now. Her heart leapt in her chest and pounded hard as a shadow passed in front of her window and a small pecking noise was heard against the glass.<p>

"Quinn?" A familiar voice whispered as the window creaked open and a head popped around the side of it to stare at the bed where the cheerleader was still frozen in fear.

"Rachel?" Quinn squeaked as she shifted a little to get a better look. "You scared the shit out of me… What are you doing here?" The blonde whispered into the dark as the figure pushed the window open a little more and climbed through, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Language Quinn… And I couldn't sleep" The cheerleader rolled her eyes as the diva scolded her for cursing. "I wanted to sleep in your arms" Quinn's stomach fluttered and her heart beat a little faster at the confession.

"Well come here then" The light from the moon illuminated Rachel's features enough to where the blonde saw a smile form on her face before she pulled her coat off and slipped into bed next to her.

"Your bed is so comfy" The brunette giggled as she scooted into the open arms of the girl next to her. Quinn sighed as Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist and cuddled closer.

"You're freezing Rach… Didn't you think to put on some pants before scaling the side of my house?" Quinn asked as the diva rubbed her legs against the blonde's to try and create some warmth.

"I knew you'd warm me back up" She replied with a little grin, pressing a kiss to the underside of the cheerleader's jaw. Quinn shivered for an all too different reason, and tried to remind her body that she and Rachel were taking things slow. She heard the brunette's breathing starting to even out as she trailed her fingers up and down her spine slowly.

"Goodnight Rach… I love you" She whispered before brushing her lips across the diva's forehead. Rachel nuzzled her nose against the blonde's neck and sighed.

"Love you too Quinn" She mumbled back as they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel sat in class not paying attention to anything Mr. Schue was currently going on about. The notebook she had opened on her desk to take notes in was nothing but a mess of little doodles. And she currently found the cute game of footsy that Brittany and Santana were playing to be the most interesting thing going on in the classroom, that was even passing up the completely confused and constipated look her ex- boyfriend was giving the white board in the front of the room.

The brunette shifted her head over to her right hand and let her left fall to the desk with a thump and a crunch as it landed on a crumpled piece of paper. Chocolate eyes shifted down to the messy scrawl on the note she had found on Quinn's pillow this morning. To say she was disappointed when she woke up all alone was a bit of an understatement, but she had no doubt that the blonde would make it up to her.

_Rach,_

_ Had a checkup appointment this morning. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you that early, so instead I set the alarm for you. I'll meet you at school later today. _

_ Love,_

_ Quinn P.S. Yes I remember what today is. _

A small smile slipped onto the diva's face as she read over the note for what seemed like the hundredth time since she woke up this morning. She was pulled from her thoughts when a balled up piece of paper smacked her in the side of the head. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her head to glare at a snickering Santana.

"Nice sweater" She mouthed with a quick raise of her eyebrow, Brittany nodding her head with a happy grin beside her. The brunette shook her head and went back to staring aimlessly into space, the soft feeling of the Cheerios hoodie brushing against her arms as she moved. She figured since Quinn had left her alone this morning it gave her every right to raid her closet and take what she wanted.

A light knock on the door interrupted Mr. Schue's monotonous lecture, and the diva went back to doodling as he pulled the door open and made quiet conversation with whoever it was.

"Rachel Berry?" A timid voice asked from the front of the classroom making the brunette's eyes snap up from her notebook. Everyone in class turned their attention to her as she slowly raised her hand in acknowledgment.

The timid boy smiled and nodded before pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and made his way toward her. A light blush made its way onto Rachel's face as she took the flowers from the boy, and everyone in the classroom started whispering to each other, never taking their eyes off of her. Well, everyone except Santana and Brittany who were just smiling at each other, and Finn who looked like his head was going to explode at any minute.

"Such a cheeseball" Santana muttered with a shake of her head, but the smile on her face said that she was secretly proud of Quinn for such a bold move. Mr. Schue cleared his throat at the front of the room and the whispering quieted down a bit.

"Okay everyone… Let's get back to the lesson now" Everyone in class groaned and turned their attention back to the front of the classroom. The diva sighed as she laid the flowers down on her desk and pulled the card from them.

_Rachel Barbara Berry, _

_ Have I wooed you yet? []yes []no []maybe_

_ Will you please go out with me tonight? If you would say yes to this offer, please look at the door and smile right now. _

The diva snapped her head up as she read over the words to meet a set of hazel eyes that were peeking through the small window in the door. Rachel couldn't stop the megawatt smile that lit up her face at the sight, and with that small gesture she heard an excited squeal outside the door that interrupted class yet again.

The brunette giggled as pulled the door open to reveal Quinn doing a hobbled happy dance. The blonde's cheeks blushed furiously as everyone burst into laughter, and she quickly straightened up to meet the confused face of her glee instructor.

"Can I help you with something Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked confusedly. Santana could be seen in the back of the classroom doing her best impression of Quinn's happy dance, and that made the blonde blush even harder.

"N-No... Just wanted to say hi to Rachel" The cheerleader stuttered before lifting her hand and waving pathetically at the giggling diva. Rachel shook her head as she gave her a cute little wave back. "Yeah I'm gonna go now" She muttered embarrassedly before hobbling off in the opposite direction.

"Well you seem to be very popular today Rachel" Mr. Schue stated as he pushed the door to the classroom closed yet again. Santana was still snickering a few rows over and the brunette took pride in the fact that she shut right up when she threw the wadded up ball of paper back and hit the latina in the side of the head.

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she stood outside the Berry residence. She had met the Berry men before of course, but tonight was different. Tonight she was person who was trying to steal their baby girl away from them.<p>

"Quinn… You look lovely… Doesn't she look lovely Leroy?" Hiram gushed as he pulled the door open to reveal the nervous blonde. Quinn cleared her throat and gave both men a shaky smile.

"Good evening Mr. and Mr. Berry" The blonde greeted as Hiram ushered her through the door and into the living room. Quinn sat down on the end of the couch and grinned nervously as the two men sat down across from her.

"So Quinn… Rachel tells us that you two are going on a date tonight" Leroy stated casually, shifting to cross his legs and pinning the blonde with a pointed look. Quinn swallowed nervously before shyly nodding her head in assent.

"Yes sir… If that's okay with you" She answered, her years of Fabray manner training shining through the nerves that were making her hands fidget restlessly in her lap. Hiram practically bounced on the couch in excitement, bringing his hand up over his heart dramatically.

"So well mannered… I think I like her Leroy" Hiram cooed making the blonde's cheeks tinge pink. She quickly diverted her eyes towards the stairs when she heard the faint sound of footsteps making their way closer.

"Dad… Daddy… I do hope you've behaved and not scared Quinn too badly" The brunette chastised as she entered the room and her eyes settled on the still blushing blonde. Quinn fought to keep her eyes on neutral territory with the girl's fathers present, but the tight jeans and low cut shirt she was wearing was making it more than difficult.

"Like angels sweetheart" Leroy replied as he picked up the remote and flipped the television on. Rachel raised an eyebrow and made a little tutting noise in the back of her throat as she picked her jacket up and slipped it on.

"I doubt that statement for some reason" She replied with a smile and a little shake of her head. "Shall we?" She asked as she turned her attention towards Quinn, who had lost the battle and was blatantly checking the brunette out by now.

The blonde's eyes snapped up hastily as a throat cleared above her. "Hmm?" She asked dazedly making Rachel let out a little giggle. Quinn felt her cheeks warm up again and she quickly stood from her spot on the couch and followed after the retreating diva.

"Have her home by midnight Quinn… I know where you live" Leroy threatened making the blonde's eyes widen as she lost her footing and stumbled into the brunette in front of her. Rachel let out an exasperated sigh and threw a look over her should at her grinning father.

"You're horrible Dad" She admonished as she pulled the door open and ushered the now beet red Quinn through. "Are you okay?" The brunette asked as she pulled the door closed behind her and eyed the blonde's bad leg nervously.

"I'm fine Rach" Quinn chuckled nervously as she patted the brace on her leg. "At least I don't have those crappy crutches anymore" She finished with a smile as she escorted the brunette around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled shyly at the gentlemanly gesture and moved to slide into the seat but was stopped by a light grip on her elbow. She furrowed her brows as she pulled back and gave Quinn a questioning look.

"You look beautiful… I was too dazed and speechless to tell you when I first saw you" A light blush worked its way onto the diva's cheeks at the admission and she shyly lowered her gaze to the ground. Quinn put her fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes back up before leaning in to brush their lips together softly. "You're absolutely stunning Rachel Berry" She whispered as chocolate eyes fluttered open and a megawatt smile slipped onto the brunette's face.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right place Quinn? …It's kind of creepy…" The diva asked as she eyed her surrounding warily and clung a little tighter to the blonde's arm. Quinn chuckled and pulled her a little closer as she steered them out of the alleyway and around to the entrance. Most people would assume this was an abandoned building due to the lack of signs and windows, but the blonde knew differently.<p>

"Do you trust me Rach?" She asked, the brunette biting her lip nervously and looking around one more time before slowly nodding her head. "It's really not as bad as it seems… I used to come here all the time over the summer"

"You mean when you smoked and had pink hair? …That makes me feel better Quinn" Rachel stated sarcastically making the blonde chuckle as she laced their fingers together and pulled her a little closer.

"C'mon my little diva… I suppose I'll have to show you then" Quinn shook her head at the still apprehensive brunette as she opened the door and motioned for her to go in. "Okay fine… I'll go first" She chuckled as she pulled Rachel through the doorway and into the place that she had spent most of her summer.

"Is this a bar Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked suspiciously as she glanced around, and Quinn had to admit she had thought the same thing when she had first entered the place four months ago.

"That bar over there is very misleading actually" The blonde stated as she pulled Rachel between a few tables before finally pulling out a chair at one that was relatively centered with a good view of the stage at the back of the space. "It's actually just a quaint little café that has live music on a nightly basis… I know the music might not really be your style, but I figured you'd appreciate it all the same"

"I'll have you know that I have a very wide range of different music that I enjoy Quinn" The diva quipped as she sat down in the seat being offered to her by the blonde. "How did you even find this place? …It's pretty remote isn't it? Rachel let her eyes sweep around the interior and to the few patrons before deciding that Quinn was right. This place really wasn't as bad as it had seemed at first.

"I actually worked here as a cook over the summer" The blonde answered casually as she motioned to one of the waitresses across the room. Rachel made a little humming noise in the back of her throat and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Quinn? …It's been too long girl… How ya been?" The twenty something red head asked with a smile as she neared the table. The diva's brow lifted in response to the easy smile that slipped onto Quinn's face before she answered.

"Hey Margie… I've been really good… How have you been?" Quinn asked politely as the girl sat a couple of menus down on the table. Rachel busied herself by grabbing one and pulling it up in front of her face to see if they served anything she could eat.

"Pretty good… Who's your friend?" She questioned with a little grin and an eyebrow waggle that made the blonde laugh quietly before she reached over and pulled the menu away from Rachel's face.

"Margie this is Rachel… Rachel… Margie" Quinn motioned between the two with a little smile. The diva quickly slipped a cordial smile onto her face as she shook the offered hand in front of her.

"No way… THE Rachel?… Like the one you blabbed about all summer Rachel?" The red head questioned making Quinn's face heat up quickly as she reached out to slap her friend on the arm. The brunette felt a genuine smile slip onto her face at the interaction.

"Geez Margie" Quinn groaned with a roll of her eyes as she tried to push the blush off her cheeks. "Shouldn't you be taking our drink order or something?" The blonde questioned with a pointed look.

"Oh right…. Umm… Sweet tea and?" She turned her attention back to the smiling brunette. Rachel gave Quinn a little wink before she picked her menu back up.

"I'll have a water with lemon please" Rachel stated simply before sitting up a little straighter in her chair. "Do you have any vegan options on your menu?"

Margie chuckled as she wrote down the order. "Everything on the menu can be made vegan friendly… Our cook this summer made sure of that for some unknown reason" Quinn cleared her throat and hid behind her menu as another blush bloomed across her cheeks. "I'll get those drinks"

"I think I like her…" The brunette mused to herself with a little giggle as she glanced over the top of her menu to meet a pair of hazel eyes. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and sighed.

"Speak for yourself" The blonde replied with a shake of her head before she went back to scanning over the menu.

* * *

><p>"We seriously have to go back there some time… That tomato and avocado pasta was amazing" Rachel gushed as she pulled up in front of the Fabray house and put the car into park. "And the music was really good too… Do you think that band is on Itunes?"<p>

Quinn chuckled as she released her seatbelt and glanced over at the excited brunette across from her. "I don't know Rach… But I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Rachel bit her lip and then gave her a little smile.

"I really did" The diva assured her as she reached across the seat and grabbed Quinn's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"So… Have I successfully wooed you?" The blonde asked making a little giggle slip between Rachel's lips before she nodded her head.

"I would definitely call it a success" She replied making a smile break out on Quinn's face. "You didn't even have to try… You just being you does all the work" Rachel finished quietly as the blonde leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

"I like that you make me work for it though" Quinn answered back, her lips brushing across the brunette's lightly as she spoke. Rachel shivered lightly and pressed even closer in the small space. "It makes it mean more when you let me do this" She whispered before closing the small distance separating their lips.

The brunette gasped quietly and tangled her fingers in short blonde locks, tugging to try and get closer as their lips slid together lightly. She whimpered quietly as Quinn nipped her bottom lip and pulled back slowly.

"Goodnight Rachel" The blonde whispered against her lips before placing a chaste kiss on them and moving to open the door.

"Quinn?" The diva stopped her as she finally got her bearings back. Quinn stopped and turned back towards the tiny brunette. "Can I sneak into your room tonight and sleep in your bed?" She asked with a little grin.

"Rach… You can sneak in anytime you want and sleep in my bed" The blonde chuckled in response before sending her a little wink as she climbed out of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn's eyes lifted from the book she was reading as a frustrated groan permeated the quiet atmosphere. She couldn't stop the grin that slipped onto her face as she glanced over at Rachel. Lying on her stomach on her bed, bottom lip caught between her teeth and her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to understand her Calculus homework.

"Doing okay up there Rach?" The blonde questioned with a little chuckle as she turned her eyes back to her book and turned the page slowly. She heard the diva let out a little sigh before she dropped her pencil onto the notebook in front of her and rolled over with a grunt.

"I'm going to be on Broadway… When am I ever going to need to know Calculus?" Rachel huffed out in exasperation before covering her eyes with her arm. Quinn chuckled as she placed her bookmark and closed her book.

"Probably when you need it to graduate" The cheerleader supplied easily making the brunette lift her head up and send a glare her way. "Aww c'mon babe… It's not that bad" Quinn cooed as she stood up from her spot on the floor and smoothed out her cheerios skirt before making her way closer to the bed.

"It is that bad Quinn Fabray… Calculus is the devil that threatens to ruin my GPA" The diva whined dramatically making the blonde smile and shake her head as she stood over her. "And don't call me babe when you're patronizing me Lucy" Quinn's eyebrow lifted and her jaw loosened a little.

"Alright miss grouchy pants… Don't make me break out the big guns" The cheerleader threatened as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Rachel rolled her head to the side and gave her a withering look in response.

"I'm not wearing pants" She stated sarcastically trying to rile the blonde up, but all it really ended up doing was drawing a set of hazel eyes to her bare legs. Quinn smirked as she set her hand on Rachel's knee and squeezed it lightly.

"Would you look at that…" The blonde snarked back as she wiggled her fingers experimentally, making the diva squirm a little and swat at her hand unsuccessfully.

"Don't you dare Quinn" Rachel warned making the cheerleader's smirk grow even bigger. She moved her hand a little higher and tickled her fingers against the skin she found there earning her a little snort and squirm followed quickly by a glare from the tiny diva. "Stooooop"

"Why Rachel Barbra Berry… Could it be?... Are you ticklish?" Quinn laughed as chocolate eyes narrowed and the brunette crossed her arms childishly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Quinn" Rachel sassed as the blonde switched positions and laid her body down next to the diva's. She pushed down a smile as Quinn pulled her arms from their crossed position so she could settle her body even closer.

"You know Rach… I happen to be passing Calc with flying colors..." The blonde stated quietly as she wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and brushed her nose along her jawline.

"I- Is that so?" The brunette stuttered out as lips brushed against her neck and caused an involuntary shiver to rip through her body. Quinn let out a breathy laugh at her reaction before placing a few more kisses down the column of her neck.

"Mmmm… I'm also an amazing tutor…" She felt the diva sigh beneath her before tiny fingers made their way up and tangled in her hair. "I could be persuaded to help you"

"And how d-do you propose I-I go about persuading you?" Rachel's eyes drifted closed and she ended the question with a quiet moan as she felt the cheerleader's hand push her shirt up just enough to trail her fingers across the diva's quivering stomach.

"I'll let you use your imagination" She responded with a grin as she pulled back and winked down at the flustered brunette. Rachel sighed as she fluttered her eyes open to look up at the blonde.

"Will you really help me?" She asked unsurely, biting her bottom lip as she moved her hand down to Quinn's cheek. The blonde leaned her face into the touch with a content smile before she leaned down a brushed her lips against Rachel's.

"Of course I'll help you baby" She answered quietly, barely removing her lips from the tiny brunette's before she closed the distance again. Rachel sighed against her lips as they kissed slowly, just enjoying the feeling of being together.

"Sweetie it's time for din…" Quinn heard the familiar voice trail off in the back of her mind, and then a few things happened all at once. She squeaked and rolled off of Rachel, Rachel got so startled by the quick shift that she slipped off the side of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud, and Leroy burst out into raucous laughter at the whole scene.

"For the love of Barbra…" Rachel squealed indignantly as she popped her head up from behind the bed. "You could at least knock Dad" The brunette huffed as she climbed to her feet and tried to hide the blush that had made its way onto her face.

"And miss all of that? …That wouldn't be any fun" Leroy clutched at his stomach from laughing so hard, and Quinn had all but buried her head under the pillow in embarrassment. The diva rolled her eyes at her father's antics as she walked over and pushed him out the door.

"We'll be down in a minute" She huffed as the closing of the door was quickly followed by a knock. She heard her Dad start laughing again as he walked away from the door.

* * *

><p>"Do you want some Quinn?" Rachel asked as she held the bread out for the blonde to take. Her eyebrows furrowed together as Quinn's fork clattered against her plate and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Bread… Do you want some bread?" The brunette clarified with a little giggle at the wide nervous eyes that were fluttering between her fathers.<p>

"No thank you" She answered quietly before taking another bite of her salad. Rachel heard her Dad starting to laugh again and she quickly sent him a kick to the shin under the table.

"Owww… You better watch it young lady" He scolded, only receiving an innocent look from his daughter in return.

"So Quinn… Has anything interesting happened with you recently?" Hiram asked to break the tension, unaware of what had transpired not even twenty minutes ago. The blonde choked on a crouton and broke out into a coughing fit at the question.

"N-No sir" She answered followed by another cough to clear her throat. Rachel sent her a comforting smile and gave her hand a little squeeze under the table.

"Actually Daddy… Quinn has recently started training with the cheerios again… She might even be able to compete at nationals" The diva answered proudly, sending the nervous blonde a little wink.

"That's great Quinn… You must be working really hard in physical therapy" Quinn nodded her head shyly and laced her fingers together with Rachel's in her lap.

"The doctor said I could probably take my brace off in a few weeks" The blonde replied in a less shaky voice than before, her nerves starting to lessen a little just from the contact of the brunette's hand.

Leroy cleared his throat. "You don't need to be nervous Quinn… I only caught you kissing… It could've been worse" And just like that the blonde was back to blushing and darting her eyes around the table nervously.

"What do you mean it could've been worse? …What happened?... Are you doing more than kissing Rachel?" Hiram threw out the questions quickly and Rachel's jaw dropped open quite comically at the shift in conversation. Quinn was doing her best just to blend into her chair at this point, not even chancing a glance up from the table.

"Daddy!... Can we talk about this some other time please?" The brunette pleaded embarrassedly, bring her hand up to cover her eyes. This had to be the most embarrassing dinner of her life.

Twenty minutes later found Quinn and Rachel standing on the step in front of the Berry residence. The blonde's face had finally returned to a normal color and she was able to talk without stuttering now.

"That was… Interesting" The brunette quipped as she pulled her cardigan a little tighter around herself and stepped into the cheerleader's warmth. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around the tiny diva and rubbed her hands up and down her back.

"Very… I didn't know my face could even get that red" She replied making Rachel let out a little giggle as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and settled her head against her chest.

"Remind me to lock the door from now on" The diva chuckled and then sighed as she heard the steady rhythm of Quinn's heart pounding against her ear.

"You hair smells like strawberries" The blonde blurted out randomly before placing a little kiss on the shorter girl's forehead. Rachel snorted out a little laugh before she pulled back and stood on her tippy toes to connect her lips with Quinn's.

The cheerleader moaned as Rachel's tongue snaked out and ran across the seam of her lips, and she wasted no time in parting her lips, her mind drifting away and her body taking on a mind of its own. Several minutes later and the two were still kissing, Quinn's hair was sticking up in all directions from where Rachel liked to pull at it, and the blonde's hands were full of the most spectacular ass she had ever seen.

"R-Rach" Quinn gasped out as she broke the kiss and moved her lips down the taller girl's neck. The cheerleader moaned quietly and her hands flexed against Rachel's ass making her hips push forward against hers.

Rachel sighed as the porch light started flashing on and off and reluctantly pulled her lips away from Quinn's neck. The blonde whined and pulled the diva's hips back against hers making her let out a little giggle.

"If I don't go inside they might start peeking" The brunette stated, instantly feeling Quinn's hands relinquish the grip they had on her ass. She chuckled as the cheerleader eyed the window nervously and took a step away from her.

"I should get going anyway… I have to read a few more chapters tonight before someone crawls through my window" She quipped, shoving her hands down in her pockets to avoid molesting the brunette anymore today.

"I can't wait until that leg is better and you can climb through my window" The diva joked, bumping her shoulder against Quinn's. "Although… I'm getting some major guns from climbing that tree" The blonde snorted and rolled her eyes playfully before leaning down to give Rachel a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight Rachel… See you in a bit"

* * *

><p>"Quinn! …Quinn wait for me!" The blonde stopped mid-sentence and turned to find Rachel all but barreling down the hall towards her, an envelope clutched in her hand.<p>

"Jesus Berry… Did you wet yourself?" Santana asked as the diva skidded to a halt in front of them. Rachel didn't so much as spare the latina a side glance before she started rambling at a mile a minute.

"Quinn it's here… My letter from NYADA is here… Oh my god Quinn… I got in in the mail this morning and I ran all the way here… You have to open it… Open it Quinn" The brunette thrusted the envelope at the speechless blonde, and Quinn shook her head before carefully prying it from her fingers.

"You ran all the way here?" The blonde asked glancing down at the short shorts and bunny slippers the diva was wearing, which was garnering more than a few looks from passerby's.

"That's not the point Quinn" Rachel stomped her foot adorably as the blonde grabbed her elbow and pulled her into an empty classroom and away from prying eyes. "Please… You have to open it… I'm going crazy here"

"I can see that" The cheerleader quipped with a little grin as she broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter within.

"What does it say? …Did I get in?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I love hearing what you guys are thinking of the story so far. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know :)**

* * *

><p>"As you all know, we have nationals in just one month's time… As glee club captain, and future NYADA graduate, I've taken it upon myself to put together a schedule that we need to follow in order to be properly prepared this year" Rachel stated with authority, eyeing everyone as she passed around her handouts. She gave Quinn a little wink and a grin as she passed her one.<p>

"I refuse to try and prepare everything the day before the competition this year…"

"Thank you Rachel!" Mr. Schue all but shouted, effectively cutting off what would indeed have been a long winded rant from the diva. Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes before dropping into the chair next to her girlfriend. "Before we get into the performances for this week's assignment… I think Rachel makes a good point"

"You do?" The brunette asked in disbelief, scooting to the edge of her chair.

"Yes… We need to get started early… And I think we should start with our set list" A few of the members groaned quietly, but eventually everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay then… We need a group number… A Finn and Rachel duet… And a Troubletones number…"

"Uh Mr. Schue" Rachel raised her hand unsurely. Mr. Schue gave her reluctant nod to say what she wanted. "Do you really think a duet with Finn is the best idea?" She questioned with a confused face.

"Finn is our male lead Rachel" He answered back, pointing at the boy who was hardly paying attention to what was going on.

"I understand that Mr. Schue… But look at the track record…" Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow and everyone else just looked on confusedly. "You honestly can't tell me that I'm the only one who noticed we always lose when Finn and I have a duet"

"I hate to agree… But Berry actually has a point Mr. Schue" Santana stated, picking at her nails nonchalantly. "Plus… If I have to see Finn's retarded singing face I might puke on stage… And that never turned out well for us before" Everyone except Finn snorted and started laughing.

"Alright everyone that's enough" Mr. Schue quieted them down, shooting Finn an apologetic look. "Why don't we all take the weekend to think of some ideas?… We'll take a vote on Monday to make the final selections, okay?"

An hour later found a very excited Rachel and a very confused Quinn making their way into the blonde's house.

"But we haven't even made the song selections yet… How can we even practice?" Quinn questioned as the brunette grabbed her bag and threw it down by the door before pulling her along again.

"Don't be ridiculous Quinn… It's obvious that the duet is going to be ours… And everyone knows that Mr. Schue can't be trusted to make the song selections." The diva ranted as she pulled the cheerleader up the stairs.

"Okaaay… That still doesn't explain how we're supposed to convince everyone to vote for whatever song you picked" Rachel scoffed and let out a little giggle in response.

"We're going to perform it silly… Once every one hears how amazing we sound together they won't be able to resist." The brunette explained as she sat down on the edge of Quinn's bed and scooted back to let her feet dangle.

"You're awfully confident Ms. Berry" The blonde quipped with a raised eyebrow, toeing her tennis shoes off before making her way across the room.

"Do you remember our duet last year? …It was like vocal sex it sounded so good." Rachel shrugged and bit her lip before letting a sexy smirk take over her features, looking up at Quinn through her long lashes.

"You can't say sex while you're sitting on my bed with your sexy eyes… and your sexy legs… and you know… your sexy everything else" The blonde whined, dropping face first down onto the bed beside Rachel.

"Why not?" The diva questioned with a little giggle, angling her body towards the blonde and scooting closer. Quinn groaned as she felt the brunette press against her side and run her index finger up her spine.

"Because I'm a horny mess and my mom will be home soon" The blonde answered, her words muffled by the comforter she had buried her face in. She heard Rachel chuckle to her left before she felt the diva's fingers slip into her hair and massage her scalp.

"You're so cute" The brunette mumbled as she wrapped her body around Quinn's and buried her face against the back of her shoulder. The blonde squirmed a little to get comfortable before sighing.

"Quinnie?" The cheerleader groaned in annoyance at the sound of her mother's voice floating through her bedroom door.

"What?" She growled back earning her a little pinch on the side from her girlfriend.

"I brought home take out… I got vegan for Rachel" Quinn sighed, feeling guilty for snapping at her mom after she had been so thoughtful.

"Thanks mom… We'll be down in a few minutes"

* * *

><p>Quinn shifted in her seat uncomfortably and rubbed at the red spot on her forehead from where she fell asleep with her face against the window. She felt Rachel's head jostle on her shoulder as the bus hit another pot hole and she let out a small sigh.<p>

"Are we there yet?" She heard the diva mumble incoherently as she reached up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Quinn chuckled at her cuteness before looking out the window to see where they were.

"Looks like twenty more miles" The blonde answered, turning back to face her still half asleep girlfriend. Rachel groaned quietly and then gave Quinn a weird look. "What?"

"What happened to your forehead?" The brunette let out a little giggle as she reached her hand out and rubbed at the spot in question. "You look like you're trying to grow a horn" She mused with a playful glint in her eyes.

"That's from where you had me pushed up against the window… Seat hog" The cheerleader shot back sarcastically, but the diva just lifted her eyebrow and smirked in response.

"You wish I had you pushed up against the window" She answered back with a wink, her voice dropping into a tone that made Quinn's stomach flutter. The blonde blushed and shook her head as she bumped shoulders with Rachel.

"Aye dios mio… Make it stop talking Q" Santana grunted from somewhere behind them. They both rolled their eyes as they heard a chorus of approval from the rest of the half asleep glee club.

"Alright guys… We'll be at the hotel in a few minutes… Make sure you have all your stuff and don't wander off please" Mr. Schue yelled out earning a few disgruntled groans as his voice projected to the back of the bus. "Get a good night's sleep too… We have rehearsal at six am sharp" He continued making even Rachel pout at the early time.

A few minutes later found them sitting in the parking lot of the hotel waiting on Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury to return with their room keys and assignments. Quinn smiled as she felt Rachel wrap her arms around her waist and cuddle closer.

"Alright guys… Room assignments are in alphabetical order… So when you hear your name come up and get your key and then you can head in" Mr. Schue yelled as he stepped back on the bus. Everyone perked up considerably now that they could get off this wretched bus.

"Ladies first… Brittany and Mercedes" Miss Pillsbury called out making Santana groan at the fact that they used first names to alphabetize by. "Quinn and Rachel"

"Lucky bitches" The latina muttered as the girls grabbed their things and quickly made their way to the front of the bus.

"Something tells me Santana will be cranky in the morning" Rachel quipped as they exited the bus and turned to grab their bags from the stow away compartment. Quinn chuckled as she pulled her cheerios duffle out and slung it over her shoulder.

"For more than one reason" The blonde said making Rachel give her a confused look. "She's rooming with Sugar" She continued with a little snort, gesturing behind the brunette where Santana had just huffed off the bus.

"Poor Sugar" Rachel mumbled as she grabbed for her suitcase only to let out a squeak as the blonde shouldered her out of the way and grabbed it for her. "I can get that Quinn… It has wheels for Barbra's sake" She tutted as Quinn wheeled past her towards the entrance.

"Stop being a diva and c'mon" The cheerleader called over her shoulder with a chuckle. Rachel stomped her foot cutely before jogging to catch up.

"What's our room number?" Rachel asked as she looped her arm around Quinn's and fell into step beside her. Quinn shifted her bag on her shoulder and pulled the key card out of the pocket of her hoodie.

"415" She answered with a smile before pulling the diva into the elevator. "I can't believe it's so late… Remind me again why we couldn't just leave tomorrow instead of after school today?" She glanced down to see Rachel giving her a stern look.

"We have to get ready Quinn… This is nationals we're talking about… Mr. Schue has been much too lax with the rehearsal schedule I gave him last month" The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as Rachel pulled the key out of her hand and strutted out of the elevator with a little huff.

"Okay Okay… Calm down crazy" Quinn muttered as she stepped off the elevator and shook her head at her adorable girlfriend. It didn't even strike the blonde as weird that she thought of the diva's behavior as adorable when she went off and started rambling like a loon.

"Is it okay if I shower first? …My nightly routine takes at least an hour, so I can finish while you shower" The brunette continued on her rant without taking a breath as she pushed the door to their room open and swept inside.

Quinn raised her eyebrow and then chuckled quietly as she sat the bags down on the bed. "Sure babe… Although, we could save water if we just showered together" The blonde sent a wink towards her girlfriend who had stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"As tempting as the picture of your naked ass is in my mind right now… I'm afraid I'm going to have to veto that idea" Quinn pouted her bottom lip out and groaned as she fell back on the bed. "If I let you in the shower with me we'll be up all night Quinn Fabray… And I for one would actually like to win nationals this year" Rachel admonished before making her way closer to the bed, shaking her head at the still pouting blonde.

"But I want you so bad" She whined, grabbing Rachel's wrist to pull her closer. The brunette chuckled before climbing onto the bed. Quinn sighed as she swung her leg over and straddled her hips. "This wouldn't be an issue if our parents weren't the biggest cock blocks on the planet" She continued, placing her hands on the diva's slim hips.

"That's true… I would've let you defile me long before now if they weren't" Rachel responded with a smirk as she scraped her nails over the cheerleader's toned torso. "And I don't think the term cock block is accurate in our situation" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know what I meant missy" She responded, tickling the brunette's sides in retribution. Rachel squealed playfully and scampered out of the blonde's lap.

"You're such a jerk" She huffed playfully, blowing her hair out of her face as she jumped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Be right back" The diva teased with a wink as she pulled her top over her head and dropped it by the door.

"Such a tease" Quinn groaned to herself before letting her head fall back against the pillow.

Forty five minutes later, and Quinn had given up hope of a shower tonight, so by the time Rachel emerged from the bathroom she had changed into her pajamas and was lounging on the bed reading a book.

"Did I take too long?" The diva asked as she pulled the door open and a cloud of steam billowed out. Hazel eyes lifted up to find her girlfriend standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel, her wet hair dripping onto the floor below her.

Quinn cleared her throat and averted her eyes before her body could get too worked up at the tempting sight. "I'll grab a shower in the morning… No big deal" The blonde answered, hearing footsteps padding across the carpet towards her.

"What are you reading?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the bed next to the cheerleader. Quinn's hands tightened around the edges of the book as she felt the bed dip and the diva shifted closer to look at the front.

"The Hunger Games" She answered, letting her eyes sweep over just enough to see the knot on Rachel's towel slipping a little. She gulped as she felt the book being pulled out of her grasp and she slowly met the diva's eyes as she dropped it onto the bedside table with a thud.

"I like it much more when your eyes are on me" The diva stated as she lifted up and scooted her body back into Quinn's lap. The blonde bit her lip and slowly ran her hand up the naked, and still damp leg across her lap.

"My eyes are always on you" She answered back easily, making a shy smile slip onto the brunette's face. Quinn sighed as the diva leaned forward and pressed their lips together lightly, barely brushing together. It quickly turned into a gasp though as Rachel bit down on her bottom lip playfully and wrapped her hand around the back of the blonde's neck.

"C'mere" The diva whispered sexily, sliding off the blonde's lap and pulling her back on the bed by her neck. Quinn easily complied with the request, climbing on top of the brunette without a second thought.

The cheerleader dropped her head into the crook of Rachel's neck, kissing along her skin slowly as the girl parted her legs and the towel pooled around her waist. Quinn groaned when she lowered her body down and felt the heat against her lower abdomen.

"Jesus Rachel" She whispered as fingers tangled in her hair and tugged lightly. She brushed her lips a little lower and nipped at the diva's collarbone earning her a strangled moan before she quickly pulled her back up into a kiss.

Their lips slid together desperately this time, tongues sliding against each other, and moans being released into each other's mouths as Rachel locked her legs around Quinn's hips and pulled their lower halves together harder.

The blonde moaned quietly as she pulled away from the diva's lips and kissed along her jawline, reaching her hand between their writhing bodies to pull at the loose knot in the towel. Rachel moaned and her body arched off the bed as Quinn's hand pushed the towel out of the way and ran her hand up the diva's side slowly.

"W-Wait… Mmmm… Wait baby" The brunette stuttered out breathlessly, pushing up on the blonde's shoulders to get her attention. Quinn let out a desperate whimper, but finally pulled her lips away from Rachel's neck and pushed herself up onto her knees. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open as her eyes flickered down to her very naked girlfriend.

"Good god you're perfect" The diva blushed shyly and bit her lip as hazel eyes ran down the length of her body. "Why are we stopping again?" She asked, her eyes still drinking in all of the tan skin below her.

"I just… Well I wanted to surprise you" Rachel started to say, pulling the towel back around her body so that the blonde would actually pay attention to what she was saying. "I may have made some after prom plans for us this weekend… I just really want our first time to be special you know?"

Quinn nodded and licked her lips before letting out a sigh. "Did you have to come out of the bathroom all naked like that?" She groaned as she dropped her body down onto the bed beside the brunette. "I swear you're trying to kill me by way of sexual frustration" Rachel chuckled as she sat up and leaned down to peck the blonde's lips.

"I think you can make it a few more days sweetie" Quinn grunted and rolled onto her stomach as the diva climbed out of the bed and made her way over to her suitcase. "How come you don't get all frustrated and horny like I do?"

"I date Finn for almost a year Quinn… I got used to the frustration" The diva chuckled as she pulled out her clothes and dropped her towel without a second thought. Quinn whimpered and buried her face in a pillow.

"Nevermind… My libido just took an icy plunge… Did you have to talk about your sex life with him?" Rachel frowned as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Sorry… I didn't think before I spoke" She responded with a little cringe as she climbed into bed next to the pouting blonde. Quinn sighed and wrapped her arm around the diva, pulling her body closer.

"I hate thinking about you with him" She whispered, leaning her forehead against Rachel's and tangling their legs together. The diva moved her hand up and cupped Quinn's cheek before brushing her thumb across it soothingly.

"Don't then… Finn doesn't mean anything to me anymore" She replied quietly, leaning forward a little more to brush her lips against the blonde's lightly. "I'm in love with you"

Quinn sighed, but tightened her arms around the brunette. "I'm in love with you too baby" She whispered and then buried her face in Rachel's neck.


End file.
